Akito and Estelle Visit Jurassic World
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus are requested by a man named Owen Grady to come visit a new theme park by the name of Jurassic World which, of course, brings back painful memories from early childhood. They decide to go for it though to see how much has changed from Jurassic Park about 20 years ago, and this time, they bring their kids along for the nightmarish ride.
1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Eloise were going with Tech and Nanny as the coyote was taking them to the museum for a lesson today to see the dinosaurs. Eloise began to climb up on the statue of a man on his horse with a sneaky giggle as she couldn't help but misbehave as it was her usual nature.

"Eloise, get, get, get off that this instant." Nanny told her.

"Sorry, Nanny." Eloise replied innocently.

Tech took them inside the museum with a smile as they saw skeletons of the creatures who roamed the world millions and millions of years ago. "Here are the dinosaur halls!"

"If only we could go to the future and meet real live dinosaurs at the zoo like the ones that were loose." Estelle said.

"I love love love dinosaurs." Eloise smiled.

Ditto agreed as he rested on her head as usual.

"Well, this is important." Tech said.

Nanny nodded in agreement with Eloise's new tutor. "Now Eloise, I do hope you be on your best behavior with Mr. Tech better than you are with Philip." she then reminded her charge of her last tutor.

"Yes, Nanny." Eloise replied.

"She already is, Nanny." Tech smiled to the older woman.

The others smiled as they felt proud of their cousin.

"Here is a dinosaur." Tech showed the T-Rex skeleton.

"A T-Rex." Akito smiled.

"Raaawr!" Vincent pretended to roar which made everyone laugh.

"Yes, now, does anyone know what the T in T-Rex stands for?" Tech quizzed the kids.

"Isn't it 'terrible' or 'terror'?" Estelle guessed.

"I'm afraid not, it's a rather big word," Tech replied. "Tyrannosaurus."

"Dang it." Estelle groaned.

"It was a good guess, Sis." Akito soothed his sister.

"Wouldn't it be great if dinosaurs were still alive today?" Eloise smiled.

Tech chuckled. "Yes, some would agree that would be fun, but I'm not sure if I could handle it and I'm a part time Guardian of the Galaxy on Planet Blanc for Zadavia and Captain Planet."

Akito's cell phone soon started to ring. Everyone looked to him.

"I thought that was only for emergencies." Nanny waved her finger.

"Sorry, Nanny, but I better answer it," Akito replied before he answered his cell. "Hello?"

 ** _"Akito, how would you and your brother and sister and cousin and favorite teacher mind going to an island full of real live dinosaurs?"_** Atticus's voice said.

 ** _"I'M TELLING YOU THIS IS CRAZY!"_ **Cherry's voice added.

 ** _"Cherry, I'm on the phone with my son!"_** Atticus's voice scolded. **_"So, what do you say, Akito?"_**

His response was with a typical excited cheer.

* * *

"He's in." Atticus smiled to Cherry.

"He's so your son." Cherry deadpanned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure this won't be like the first Jurassic Park." Atticus said.

"That's what you said the last time!" Cherry replied. "Need I remind you of our last two times there and we swore to never ever return until we got that phone call when I told the kids about how we met SpongeBob?!"

"Don't worry." Atticus said.

"Atticus, you promised me we wouldn't have to go there again!" Cherry glared.

"You think you can scare me?" Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." Cherry narrowed her eyes before they flashed a hellish red and her fangs popped out.

Atticus still didn't look scared. Atticus and Cherry growled at each other like when they were younger.

"Settle... Down!" Atticus said, using The Stare.

"Oh, no, not the stare!" Cherry cried out. "It's too much!" she then laughed out loud at him.

"Yeah, should have known it wouldn't work on you." Atticus said.

"Nor Discord..." Cherry smirked in victory. "You'd think Screwball would be used to it by now."

"Right." Atticus nodded.

* * *

 ** _Back at the museum..._**

Eloise skipped over to the triceratops skeleton and put her bow on its horn and cartwheeled to the apatosaurus and took a man's hat and put it onto the dinosaur skeleton's head.

"You won't believe where we are going." Akito smiled.

"Where?" Felicity asked as Tech tried to tell Eloise to not touch the dinosaurs while Nanny helped her down so they could then get some lunch.

"We're going to an island filled with real live dinosaurs!" Akito smiled.

"NO WAY!" The others replied.

"Yes, way." Akito nodded.

"Come along, children," Nanny told the kids with a smile. "We're off to the gift shop and then we'll be going to Palm Court back in the hotel for lunch until your parents come pick you up."

"Coming!" The teenagers told her.

Eloise was given her own stuffed toy dinosaur and she loved it instantly.

* * *

Later on after lunch, the adults came to take their children home to get ready for their next journey, and where Tech went to get ready for the journey as well.

"This is still a bad idea..." Cherry told Atticus about yet another Jurassic Park adventure. "I say we put it to rest, it's what Mr. Hammond would've wanted if he were alive today."

"We are going." Atticus said.

"And I say no!" Cherry replied as she walked off before running into her daughter.

Felicity sniffled and did a puppy dog eye pout with a whimper. Cherry began to try her hardest not to give in. Felicity sniffled and a tear even rolled down her cheek.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned in aggravation. "Fine. But this is the **_LAST TIME_** I'm going to Jurassic Park!"

"Yay!" The teenagers cheered.

Forte grumbled under his breath as his wife began to act like the immature teenager she was before he bit her.

Felicity packed up and was all ready to go and walked over. "Can Chip come too?"

"That sounds nice..." Cherry replied, though she didn't seem to be listening, she wasn't the best mother in the world.

"And I'm sure Atticus won't mind if his kids' lovers come too." Forte said.

"Ew, kid's lovers?" Cherry shuddered. "Don't say it like that, that's creepy!"

"Would you rather I say their names?" Forte asked before pausing. "Though, I don't remember one of their names..."

"You don't remember?" Cherry scoffed. "Okay, Maestro, thrill me... Which one goes with whom?"

"Lee is going out with Estelle, Emi is going out with Akito, Jennifer is going out with Vincent, and, uh... What's his name is going out with Eloise." Forte said.

"The Prince of Kushin, his real name is Kentaro, but for some reason, he likes the name Leon better." Cherry replied as she wasn't sure how to feel about the prince who visited the Plaza Hotel in time for the Debutante Ball.

"Oh, yes, him; he's going out with Eloise." Forte said.

"I think Leon is quite lovely..." Felicity smiled about the prince they got to meet when Eloise was six.

* * *

The moment Estelle, Akito, and Vincent told Lee, Emi, and Jenny about where they were all going, this caused them to get excited.

"Real live dinosaurs?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed..." Vincent replied as he wore his green ascot she got for him to show off. "We insist that you come."

"Do you have to wear that thing every time you talk to Jenny?" Akito teased.

"It was a gift from Jenny, of course I always have to wear it." Vincent glared.

"I'd love to come." Emi smiled out of excitement.

"I was hoping so." Akito smiled back to her.

"I'm definitely coming." Lee smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Lee!" Estelle beamed to her boyfriend.

"Besides, I've always wanted to see real live dinosaurs, besides those dead skeleton ones." Lee said.

"I know what you mean..." Akito agreed.

"It'll drive Marc crazy." Lee laughed about his genius brother.

"And he comes running in here, begging to come in 3, 2, 1." Akito cued.

And as if on cue, Marc rushes into the room.

"Hey, Marc." Lee greeted.

"There is no way there could be dinosaurs still living!" Marc told them. "It goes against science!"

"Would you like to come with?" Akito asked.

"Yes!" Marc begged.

"Well... Okay..." Akito smirked.

"Just to prove how much nonsense the idea of being around dinosaurs..." Marc replied. "After all, I've seen every Land Before Time movie."

"Well, then you'll be surprised by what you see." Mo said.

"I should say so, Mrs. Fudo." Marc said to the woman.

"Alright, then I'll just have to get the approval from your parents." Mo said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Fudo, and tell your husband I appreciate him letting me come too." Lee smiled.

"You can tell him right now." Mo said.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Lee asked.

"Hello, Lee." Atticus whispered to the boy.

"GAH!" Lee yelped and stood up straight. "Hey, Mr. Fudo..."

"Don't need to be so formal anymore, Lee, you can just call me Atticus." Atticus said.

"Right... Thanks, Atticus." Lee then said.

Estelle smiled as her father and boyfriend were getting along so well.

* * *

Mo soon went to get the approval from the Clark couple of allowing Lee and Marc to come along with them.

"That'll be fine," Karen approved. "Besides, Megan is auditioning for the next school play and she has to be there or else she won't have a chance."

This was good news for Lee and Marc.

* * *

It was almost time to get going. Nanny smiled as she helped Eloise do the packing that they could do together as Eloise was almost usually packed in case Darla wanted to see her for a visit or other times around.

"This is going to be exciting." Darla smiled.

"So nice of you to join us, dear," Nanny smiled back. "Now, I believe you told me you've been to this area with your family when you were younger?"

"That's right," Darla nodded. "I'm always ready for an adventure, especially when spending it with Eloise."

"Yay! Tech is still coming, right?" Eloise smiled.

"If he wants to, but the last time we checked, he is in fact coming along." Darla smiled back.

"Oh, right." Eloise smiled sheepishly.

"Along with his girlfriend." Darla smirked.

"Who is this girl?" Nanny asked.

"Viola, she lives on a farm, and she plans someday to live in the future." Darla informed.

"I still can't believe this whole Acmetropolis world sometimes..." Nanny replied. "It's quite, quite, quite bizarre."

"Yeah, but it's also amazing." Eloise smiled.

Darla and Nanny smiled back to her excitement.

* * *

After a while, everyone was now ready. The hotel guests and employees all looked as Eloise folded her arms smugly as she sat on top of the luggage cart as Bill wheeled it out so she could travel. Once everyone got to the docks, they saw a lot of people going to the same place. There appeared to be another family going. Only two of them would be going while the other two had business elsewhere.

"Do you know those folks?" Mo asked Cherry and Atticus.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

Cherry shrugged in response to show that they didn't know the others from their previous journeys in Jurassic Park.

"How big is the island?" The man asked.

The teenage boy shrugged in response. "Big."

"But how many pounds?" The man pried.

"I don't know." The teenage boy shrugged.

They were soon getting into a ferry to take them to what was now known as Jurassic World. The two that were going there were a teenage boy and a young boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World,'_** An announcement told the visitors. **_'We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us.'_**

"Wow, sure has improved since last time." Cherry said.

"You're telling me..." Atticus agreed.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" The young boy wondered while the teenage boy shrugged.

They soon saw a woman with a sign with two names on it. The two then came over to the woman.

"I love traveling by train," Eloise smiled to Nanny. "It's like when we went to Hollywood."

"Yes, yes, yes." Nanny agreed.

"But it doesn't have any train tracks." Felicity said.

"It's a monorail." Cherry told her daughter.

"This is rawther unusual." Eloise commented.

"It's pretty cool." Lee said.

* * *

They all took their seats in the monorail and the boys from earlier seemed to be joining them.

 ** _'Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago.'_ **The monorail announcer announced.

"It was _not_ that long ago!" Cherry glared before looking to Atticus. "...Was it?"

"Yes, it was." Atticus nodded.

"Whoa..." The teenagers looked awestruck and amazed about that.

Marc still muttered as he still doubted to see actual living dinosaurs up close.

"Jurassic World..." Cherry and Atticus looked up to the gates that used to say 'Jurassic Park'.

The gates soon opened up to show an entire park.

 ** _'Please obey all park rules,'_ **The announcer announced as the teenagers looked eager to take a closer look to what their parents once experienced in their youths. **_'Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times.'_**

"Why _wouldn't_ any of us wear our shirts or shoes?" Estelle asked out of confusion.

"It's just a rule, dear," Atticus told her. "They always say 'no shoes, no shirt, no service'."

Estelle simply shrugged as that was normal. The younger boy seemed to enjoy this while the teenage boy seemed bored and disinterested.

"This place seems so interesting." Viola smiled.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Tech smiled back to her.

"And I do." Viola smiled.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at 1:00," The woman told the teenage boy before sighing in annoyance of the younger one. "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." The teenage boy replied.

"It's like having another Tony around." Marc said.

"You're telling me." Lee chuckled in agreement.

"Come on!" The younger boy beamed to his older brother as he got onto an escalator.

"Sheesh, he sure is energetic." Akito commented.

"Like you weren't..." Atticus chuckled. "Your mother told me that when she was pregnant with you and Estelle that you kept trying to race each other in the womb."

"Dad!" The Fudo twins complained.

"What? It's true!" Atticus defended.

"I don't think they wanted to hear that in front of their partners." Cherry smirked, referring to Lee and Emi.

"Ohh." Atticus smirked back.

"Whenever you guys are ready, I'll reserve us a hotel." Darla told the teenagers.

"Please, allow me to help," Jenny replied as she took out her new credit card. "This is for that last A on my art history test that Vincent helped me study for school."

"That's great." Darla smiled.

"I can help too." Akito smiled as he brought out a credit card.

"Charge it please, thank you very much." Eloise smiled.

They then came to a hotel to temporarily stay in while visiting Jurassic World.

"So, Akito, where'd you get the credit card?" Vincent asked.

"I got it from school, apparently every student gets their own credit card." Akito whispered, though talking about the Superhero Academy, not Southdale High School.

"Aw, man." Vincent pouted.

"Sorry, Vincey, but I'm just lucky~" Akito teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent rolled his eyes.

* * *

They then came to a local hotel to stay in temporarily for a visit while in Jurassic World.

"Hal Osterly, vice-president... Jim Drucker, bad hair... Erica Brand, deserves better... Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire." A woman muttered to herself as she shared the elevator with the others which gave her strange looks.

"Where is this taking us?" Estelle asked her.

"Huh?" The woman looked to her. "Oh, I'm sorry... I have to meet people in the Hammond Creation Lab."

"Hammond Creation Lab?" Marc repeated out of confusion.

The elevator soon dinged and the woman went to the meeting room, though she was three minutes late. Marc looked around and decided to follow her since his curiosity was piqued. The others did the same thing since this was The Hammond Creation Lab. They blended into the tour group of the people that this woman was going to meet with. Scientists are hard at work as visitors watch them through convex windows.

"While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever," The woman told the group she was touring in through the laboratory. "Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year."

Marc still didn't believe this as he simply scoffed. Akito nudged him slightly with a small glare. They then came to a part of the lab which was closed to visitors.

"But consumers want them bigger," Claire continued. "Louder. More teeth."

Atticus soon raised his hand as he was wanting to know what they had been working on now.

"Uh, yes?" Claire called on him, she didn't seem to even notice he wasn't part of the group she was supposed to meet with.

"So, what have your scientists been working on?" Atticus asked.

"Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier," Claire informed him. "We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." She then led them over to the computers.

Marc smiled at the sight of computers even though he thought the whole dinosaur thing was blasphemy.

"So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction," Claire showed them. "What do you have in mind?"

An image is soon shown on the screen.

"We wanna be thrilled." One of the men replied.

"Don't we all?" Claire responded before showing the image. "The Indominus rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

"Okay, okay, that's it; I've had enough," Marc said before making his way up to Claire. "There is no scientific way that this indominous rex is a real live dinosaur or any of the dinosaurs, they've been extinct for millions of years."

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred, she was designed," Dr. Wu told Marc. "She will be 50 feet long when fully grown, bigger than the T-Rex."

"Oh, really?" Marc asked with his arms crossed. "Then where is she?"

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked," Claire told Marc. "Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world."

"When will she be ready?" Marc scoffed.

"She already is!" Dr. Wu beamed with pride.

"Then mind if me and my brother and friends see her?" Marc asked.

"This is mostly for professionals, but I suppose you could." Claire replied.

"Fine by me," Marc replied. "Anything to prove that I'm right."

"Oh, trust me, you'll be eating your words, kid." Claire smirked.

"Hmm..." Marc rolled his eyes.

Claire then continued on with the tour until they ran into the teenage boy and the younger one who happened to be her nephews.

"So, I'm guessing those are your nephews, right?" Atticus asked her.

"That's right... By the way, who are you people?" Claire asked.

"Well, I'm Detective Fudo," Atticus began. "This is my lovely wife, Mo."

Mo giggled bashfully in response.

"Our children, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle..." Atticus continued.

Vincent and Akito gave a bow while Estelle curtsied.

"I'm Cherry, this is Felicity and Simon, my spawn..." Cherry introduced. "And my partner, Maestro Forte."

Forte lightly groaned with an eye roll as Cherry refused to call him her husband.

"My name is Lee Clark and you've already met my younger brother, Marc." Lee said.

"I'm Jennifer Foxworth, but please, call me Jenny." Jenny curtsied politely.

"I'm Emi Ketchum." Emi smiled proudly as she held Akito.

"And I'm Chip!" Chip smiled before bowing due to being raised in a castle despite not being royalty himself.

"My name is Tech and this is my girlfriend, Viola." Tech introduced.

"Tech, nice name." Claire chuckled.

"Thanks, I always thought so." Tech smirked playfully, not meaning to brag, but his name did fit with his genius and technological personality.

"So, what are your nephews' names, Claire?" Mo asked.

"Gray is the younger one and Zach is the older one." Claire replied.

"Good, now we know which one is which." Akito said.

"They're my sister's kids..." Claire nodded.

They soon went down to meet with her nephews.

"Hey, don't wander off, all right?" Zach grumbled to Gray. "Mom's not paying me for babysitting."

"He doesn't seem to like it here." Vincent whispered.

* * *

The two brothers were watching Mr. DNA at first and he mentioned the late John Hammond which gave Cherry and Atticus a look of nostalgia.

"Wow..." Atticus said.

"Sometimes I miss him..." Cherry replied about John Hammond.

"Gray, is that you?" Claire called to the younger boy.

The younger boy turned in excitement. "Aunt Claire!" He soon ran over to his aunt in excitement.

Zach followed after his younger brother. Claire seemed thrilled, though not as much as the boys, but she did hug them back. Zach was still emotionally distant.

 _'Wow, he seems emotionally distant; I wonder why.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Claire came to catch up with her nephews. Marc decided to see a hologram of a dinosaur. The holographic projection has now changed from an Apatosaurus to a Parasaurolophus next to him.

"Whoa!" Marc smiled.

"Oh, so now it's cool?" Lee deadpanned.

Marc glanced back at his brother slightly. "Well, the holograms of these dinosaurs look so realistic." He then said in defense.

"Because we're gonna meet the real dinosaurs soon!" Akito told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Marc rolled his eyes.

"Why won't you believe us?" Akito growled.

"Because it's impossible!" Marc scoffed. "You guys are just blinded by those silly stories your parents told you!"

"Our parents would never make up stories!" Estelle glared.

"Pfft..." Marc scoffed as he became skeptical.

"Kinda reminds me of Sci-Twi." Mo commented.

"Yeah, I remember when she said there was no such thing as magic," Atticus laughed. "It was so weird hearing that in Twilight's voice."

"Anyway, we better get back to Claire." Marc suggested.

The others just sighed to Marc as he was another non-believer.

"So, where are you two going next?" Mo asked the boys.

"Aunt Claire's gonna hang out with us!" Gray beamed.

"Ooh, this is awkward now." Cherry said.

Gray looked to her with a small frown. What did she mean?

"So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food," Claire said before handing Zach an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it. "And Zara here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay?" she then said, referring to the woman who met them instead of her when they first came here.

Gray frowned as he now understood what Cherry meant. "You're not coming with us?" He then asked in disappointment.

"Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that," Claire replied. "That's... That's gonna be cool, right?"

Atticus and Mo decided that maybe the kids could keep Zach and Gray company. Zach rolled his eyes while Gray looked disappointed as Claire's phone rang and she answered it. Atticus and Mo soon talked it over with Cherry, Forte, Tech, and Viola.

"Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh... 6:00?" Claire said on her way out.

"No, no, don't forget you have the-" Zara was about to remind her.

"Right, of course, I will see you tonight at 8:00," Claire replied then. "What time do you go to sleep? O-Or do you go to sleep at different times?"

"Claire, is it okay if the kids go with Zach and Gray?" Mo asked.

"That should be fine, right, guys?" Claire smiled to her nephews.

Zach and Gray just looked at her with stone faces as they werent' sure how to react to their busy aunt.

"Okay, so, um, have fun," Claire then said on the way out before looking to Zara before walking through the holographic dinosaur. "And take very good care of them."

"Hey." Lee greeted.

"Hey." Zach replied stoically.


	3. Chapter 3

Atticus and the others were still following Claire. Claire got herself a Starbucks coffee on the way and she was going to the Control Room, and where it looked far more advanced than from the last time they were there.

"Check it, Atticus..." Cherry commented. "It's really upgraded."

"It sure has." Atticus said.

"You guys have been here before?" Claire asked curiously.

"Cherry and I have been back when this place was Jurassic Park." Atticus said.

"Yeah, back when Mr. Hammond invited his grandchildren here..." Cherry nodded in memory. "Lex and Tim Murphy..."

"So, you both went and survived?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and we came back _two other_ times." Cherry then said before glaring at Atticus since that was his idea.

"And where I was involved those other two times." Mo said.

Atticus smiled sheepishly to Cherry's anger. "Hey, at least we had better luck than those other people..." he said innocently.

"I don't know who's dumber," Cherry scoffed. "You or Ian."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Claire assured them.

* * *

There were two technicians at work, a man and a woman. The man seemed to be wearing a Jurassic Park T-Shirt instead of Jurassic World one as his desk had toy dinosaurs.

"Who's the guy with the dinosaur toys?" Mo asked Claire.

"Lowery Cruthers." Claire introduced.

"He seems to like dinosaurs really much." Viola said.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked.

"22,216." Vivian replied.

"Any incidents?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and some-" Lowery began to explain.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Claire asked him.

"Oh, this?" Lowery gushed. "I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got for $150, but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy-"

'Nerd.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked out of annoyance.

"The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died," Lowery replied which only made Claire sigh. "It was terrible, but... That first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs! That's kind of enough-"

"Okay, please don't wear it again." Claire said to shut him up.

"I agree." Cherry said.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna..." Lowery muttered.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian asked Claire, changing the subject.

"Looks like it," Claire nodded. "Verizon Wireless Presents the Indominus-Rex."

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this Indominus-rex?' Tech thought to himself.

"Ugh, that was so terrible!" Lowery spoke up again. "Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ball parks. Why stop there? Hey, Detective Fudo, is it true you were one of the original visitors to Jurassic Park?"

"Yep and one of the lucky ones that survived." Atticus said before he noticed something going on one of the screens.

"What is it, dear?" Mo asked her husband.

"What are those people doing to that Pachycephalosaurus?" Atticus asked while pointing to one of the screens.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Vivian replied.

Mo saw what the people were doing and where she secretly used her powers to make vines protect it. He just got five milligrams of carfentanil." Vivian said in amazement.

"Yes, he's very stoned, so why don't we show a little sympathy?" Lowery replied.

"Uh, what is going on with those vines?" Claire asked.

Atticus hid a glance to his wife who smiled innocently in response. The vines seemed to be keeping the people from taking the Pachycephalosaurus.

"I didn't know vines could do that." Claire commented.

"I guess nature wasn't liking how they were treating him." Mo said.

"Quite..." Atticus smirked slightly to his wife.

"Well, they need to get him back to where he belongs." Claire said.

Lowery and Vivian then decided to get down to work.

"So, when can we see this new dino?" Viola asked.

"Hopefully soon, let's see what we can do." Vivian replied as she worked with Lowery who was mostly arranging toy dinosaurs on his desk.

"What a mess." Tech said as he saw the mess on Lowery's desk.

"Clean up your work space," Claire told Lowery. "It's... Chaotic."

"I like to think of it as a living system," Lowery replied. "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy."

"Uh-huh." Mo said in disbelief.

Claire then kicked over a trashcan next to the man's desk, and where she did it as he accidentally knocked over his drink. Cherry covered her mouth to stifle her childish giggling while she held Simon in her arms while he napped.

"Shall we be off?" Forte asked.

"This way." Claire told them as she led them out of the control room.

* * *

They soon left the control room to where the helicopter lands.

 ** _'Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes.'_** An announcement was made.

"I never understood these announcements." Forte said.

The park owner soon came over with his flight instructor and removed his sunglasses. "Claire."

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire sounded surprised. "You're... Flying!"

"This is a surprise to you?" Mo asked her.

"He doesn't have flying license." Claire told her.

"I do now." Masrani replied.

"Two more." The flight instructor held up two fingers.

"Well, two more days," Masrani replied. "So, how's my park doing?"

"It's great." Tech said.

"Yeah," Claire added. "We're up 2 1/2% over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections-"

"No, no, no, how's it doing?" Masrani interrupted to explain to her what he meant. "Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"The guests, yes, the animals, not so sure." Mo said.

"We can see it in their eyes," Atticus added while Claire seemed a little anxious. "Especially a Pachycephalosaurus that was trying to escape."

"Show me my new dinosaur." Misrani told Claire.

Everyone was soon making their way to the new dinosaur. They went by aircraft and it then zoomed over to the park.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus seemed to hum a certain tune to themselves as they flew over to the park. Masrani was doing his best, but he seemed to be only mediocre and not the best pilot there was just yet.

"Are we there yet?" Tech asked.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Misnari replied with glee.

"You sure?" Viola gulped.

The flight instructor was trying to keep his cool.

"You guys look tense." Masrani commented.

"Maybe you should just focus on the controls." Tech suggested nervously as he held Viola in his arm.

"Please." Viola begged.

"The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control." Masrani replied.

"That's not making us feel like we're safe." Mo said.

"If anyone should drive, it should be Tech." Viola suggested.

"Yes, but let's switch back when we're on the ground." Tech added.

"Bird!" Claire pointed ahead in distress.

"Okay, maybe now is a good time for this." Tech said before bringing out a device.

"What's that, Tech?" Viola asked her boyfriend.

"This is my newest invention: The Transporter 9000, it can allow me to be transported from my seat to the pilot seat and it also transports Mr. Masrani to my seat." Tech said.

"Ooh, do it~" Viola urged him.

"You got it, Sweet Cheeks." Tech smiled to her as he then pushed the button to activate his device, and where soon, both he and Masrani switched places in a flash of light.

Masrani blinked and looked all around.

Tech then gently steered out of the way of the bird before it could end up messy and unfortunate. "Whew! That was so close." he then sighed out of relief.

The flight instructor soon settled down after Tech took the controls.

"Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs-" Claire started.

"Ah, enough about costs!" Masrani told her. "John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. 'Spare no expense', he used to say."

"Yes, we know." Cherry and Atticus said.

"I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires-" Claire tried again.

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire," Masrani replied. "Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please, we're flying!"

"Yes, and safely now that Tech is piloting." Viola smiled.

"Oh, go there." Masrani told Tech once they came close to Paddock 11.

"Whoa, this is pretty far for one dinosaur." Tech said.

* * *

Paddock 11 is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an enormous gate at the front. It appears as if the exterior is still under construction. The helicopter touches down roughly and everyone gets out. The instructor, clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes.

"Is he okay?" Forte asked Masrani.

"Are you okay?!" Claire yelled out to the instructor.

"Oh, he's just being dramatic." Masrani scoffed.

"This paddock seems bigger than I thought it would be." Mo said.

"You're telling me." Cherry agreed as she held a napping Simon.

"Why is it so big?" Mo asked Claire.

"We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher," Claire explained. "It's bigger than expected."

"Then shall we go in and see it?" Tech asked.

"I'll take you to the paddock observation room." Claire decided.

"Good, that's safe." Atticus smiled.

"It's a good sign." Masrani agreed.

* * *

They soon went into the observation. A supervisor stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on," Claire told the others. "It began to anticipate where the food would come from," she then gestured for the supervisor to leave and he then nodded and took his exit. "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

"Wait, it began to anticipate?" Atticus asked. "You mean it's like a velociraptor?"

"Perhaps." Claire replied before Masrani looked out the window only to see the jungle.

"We can only see jungle." Mo said.

"She's intelligent, then?" Masrani asked.

"For a dinosaur." Claire replied.

"Where is this dinosaur?" Forte asked.

"She should be coming soon." Claire replied.

"Huh... Deja vu..." Cherry commented as this made her think of when they first came to Jurassic Park and a goat in a cage was left behind as bait for a dinosaur, but said dinosaur did not come until very much later, and where something white skin was shown.

"Oh, it's white..." Masrani said in awe. "You never told me it was white..."

"Think it'll scare the kids...?" Claire asked as she walked over in concern.

"The kids?" Masrani replied. "This'll give the _parents_ nightmares..."

"Yeah, and I think she's looking right at us." Mo said.

"They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes." Claire replied.

"Wow." Cherry said before noticing cracks on the glass.

"Say, I thought there were two of them?" Mo commented.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Claire explained.

"So, she ate her own sibling then?" Forte asked.

Claire smiled nervously in response to confirm that question as true.

"Oh, my God, she actually did?!" Forte asked.

Claire merely smiled nervously in response.

"Uh, what happened here?" Cherry asked while pointing at the cracks on the glass.

"It tried to break the glass." Claire informed.

"I like her spirit." Masrani smirked.

"She must have tried get a snack." Mo said while secretly pointing to Claire.

* * *

Outside, the Indominus-Rex moves away through the jungle.

"So the paddock is quite safe, then?" Masrani asked.

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Claire nodded.

"Yeah, so did Hammond." Cherry scoffed.

"And we already know how badly that ended." Atticus said.

Claire doesn't respond.

"There's an American Navy man here," Masrani informed. "Part of a research program one of my companies is running: Owen Grady."

"He's the one that called me and Cherry." Atticus said.

"I know who he is." Claire replied as she looked a little miffed.

"His animals often try to escape," Masrani continued. "They're smart. He has to be smarter."

"By any chance, he doesn't work with velociraptors, does he?" Mo asked nervously.

"We should bring him in," Masrani replied before looking directly to Claire. "Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't."

"I agree." Forte nodded.

Meanwhile as they called Grady, the others were at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lift me up," Gray pouted. "I can't see!"

"I'm not Dad and you're not five." Zack scoffed.

Akito soon gave Gray a lift up so he could see.

"Thanks." Gray smiled to Akito.

"Sure thing, little buddy." Akito smiled back up like a surrogate big brother.

Marc couldn't believe his eyes as he saw real living dinosaurs.

"Now do you believe us?" Akito and Estelle smirked to Marc.

Marc nodded jaw-dropped.

"This place is for little kids." Zack scoffed.

"Okay, what is with you?" Lee asked Zach.

"Yeah, you've been a pain ever since we got here." Felicity slightly glared.

"So, why have you been having such an attitude?" Eloise asked him.

"It's none of your business," Zack huffed. "I'm sick of being here."

"And I'm sick of your sass!" Lee glared.

They soon saw that Zara was busy on the phone.

"Scatter." Zack decided.

They all soon began to run.

 ** _'The next T-Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes.'_** An announcement informed them.

"Come on, guys!" Gray smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Zack replied.

They all soon rushed into the T-Rex paddock.

 ** _'Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children.'_ **An automated voice warned.

"I can't wait to see it." Lee said.

* * *

Zack soon called a certain woman. "Hey, Mom."

 **'You were supposed to call me when you landed,'** Zack and Gray's mother replied. **'Are you having fun?'**

"Yep, we're having lots of fun with our new friends." Zack said.

 **'New friends?'** The mother replied.

"It helps that Aunt Claire gave us passes." Zack continued.

This caused the mother to get nervous. **'Wait, she's not with you?'** The mother soon asked. She then decided to call Claire and act as if she wanted to know how her sons were.

* * *

This would of course not go well for Claire as she answered the call. Simon narrowed his eyes as he was put down for a nap with some juice.

"Who's calling?" Cherry asked.

"It's my sister Karen." Claire replied.

Simon narrowed his eyes almost as if he could sense Claire was going to lie to her own sister about her sons, and where he was going to be right.

"Could you keep an eye on Simon for a minute?" Cherry asked Claire. "I'm just gonna get his snack for after his nap."

Claire nodded as she soon got onto the phone with her sister. Cherry nodded back and left while Simon was supposed to be napping, but was actually eavesdropping.

 _'Now let's see if my theory was right.'_ Simon thought to himself.

"Hey, Karen!" Claire smiled as Simon secretly implanted a device and had another one under his pillow so he could listen in on the conversation.

 **'Hi, Claire,'** Karen replied to her sister. **'How's it going?'**

"Oh, it's going fine." Claire said.

 **'Really? Because I just hung up with Zach, and he said that you weren't even with them and they were with some other kids they hadn't met before.'** Karen replied.

Simon smirked as Claire was busted for lying.

 **'Yeah, look,'** Claire tried to explain. **'Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British, so they invented nannies. Wait, are you crying?'**

 **'This was supposed to be a _family_ weekend, Claire,'** Karen sniffled. **'You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And he can just be so mean. I'm not sure about those other kids though, but the girl Estelle seems to be babysitter material along with her boyfriend I think she called Lee.'**

'See? They're in good hands." Claire said.

Simon still listened in as he took his nap.

* * *

"Cerise, I'm not sure if we should've let the kids go alone..." Forte sighed as Cherry was making Simon his after nap lunch which was mostly meat so he could drink the remaining blood and sharpen his baby fangs.

"Oh, don't worry, they're fine." Cherry said.

"You sound so sure of yourself for your children being in a park with live dinosaurs." Forte replied.

"Do I have to remind you that our kids are not normal?" Cherry looked up at him. "Atticus and I were lucky the first time, we didn't know much about ourselves back then, the first time we visited the park, we just left Cinderella."

"Oh, right." Forte said.

"See? They can handle this.." Cherry replied before holding up the meat clever as it dripped blood.

Mo cringed from the sight of blood.

"Oh, don't be such a Draculaura, Mo." Cherry teased about the vampire girl who was 'allergic' to blood back in Monster High despite being the daughter of Count Dracula himself.

"Can you put that away?" Mo asked.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little blood?" Cherry waved the blade.

"Cherry, please!" Mo gagged.

Cherry chuckled as she soon finished the snack and washed up the knife and packed up Simon's snack for now until he would 'wake up from his nap'.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"It's okay, Mo..." Atticus soothed his wife. "Cherry didn't mean to scare you like that."

Cherry quietly chuckled in response to that which got her glares that didn't scare her this time, not even Atticus's Stare could do anything.

* * *

They soon arrived at a trailer. Cherry fed Simon his snack and after he ate, they were on the way.

"So, we're finally going to meet this Owen Grady." Atticus said.

"Unfortunately." Claire groaned.

"You love me, don't you, Simon?" Cherry cooed to her younger son in a way Drell would coo to his mole before he got back together with Hilda.

Simon nodded only once. Claire led them to Owen's bungalow which was near the sea.

"Nice place." Atticus said.

"We should have an adult vacation here sometime." Mo said as they were close by the sea.

"I'm not so sure." Forte said.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen asked Claire after she got a hold of him.

"Yeah, it's, uh, kinda what we do here," Claire replied uneasily. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"Since you have your way with the raptors and all." Atticus said.

"You want to consult here, or in my bungalow?" Owen asked.

Claire sighed. "It's _not_ funny."

"A little funny." Owen laughed in response.

"I'm sensing some tension between you two." Forte said to Claire and Owen.

"It's nothing," Claire replied sharply before looking back to Owen. "We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"If you would, please." Mo begged.

"Why me?" Owen replied.

"I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors-" Claire started.

"See? It's always about control with you," Owen huffed. "I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date."

"Second date?" Cherry smirked at Claire.

"Excuse me, I never wanted a second date." Claire growled through her teeth.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?!" Owen retorted.

The two began to argue about their first date together which revealed that they were once a couple.

"Aha! So you two were once a couple?" Forte asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, but can we please just focus on the asset right now?!" Claire sounded humiliated.

"Alright, alright." Forte smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly at her husband's behavior.

"But you might wanna change your shirt first." Mo said to Owen while covering her nose.

"We'll be in the car." Claire added.

They soon left Owen.

* * *

Meanwhile with the teenagers, they were now going to the Mosasaurus Feeding Show.

"This is so cool." Emi smiled.

'The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into.' An announcer educated the audience.

"Ooh." Marc smiled.

Lee smiled since his smart brother was having fun for a change.

'Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today,' The announcer continued. 'She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out.'

"Is that a great white shark?!" Felicity's eyes widened.

"It must be bigger than I've read." Marc said.

Gray was super excited while Zach was staring at a picture of a girl he liked.

"Zach, look, she's about to come up." Akito told him.

"Oh, there it goes!" Vincent pointed with an excited laugh.

Soon enough, something huge came up out of the water. Suddenly, the big fierce reptile of the sea thunders out of the water and snaps it's jaw onto the Great-White dragging it under the water within lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience. Soaked in water, the audience cheer and clap in total excitement and 'awe' to what they just seen.

"Yeah, splash zone!" Estelle laughed as she hugged Lee.

"Wahoo!" Lee cheered.

Zach smiling and was in disbelief to what he'd just seen, claps along with everyone else. The bleachers begin to move downwards.

"Whoa!" Marc's eyes widened as he hadn't expected that.

 ** _'Okay, hold on tight,'_** The announcer told them. ** _'We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus.'_**

"Ooh." Marc smiled.

When the bleachers stop moving, the audience are now sitting in the Underwater Observatory and are watching an underwater view of the reptile. Noise fills the attraction with cheering and clapping. The Mosasaur grabs the last of the great white shark eating it whole then rapidly biting it.

"It has 88 teeth." Gray pointed out.

"Awesome." Akito smiled.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zack smirked.

"Yeah!" Gray beamed.

"Tell us what it is." Marc smiled.

Zack nodded as he went to do just that.

* * *

 ** _Back with the adults..._**

Simon actually fell asleep in his car-seat while Claire and Owen were on their way back to Paddock 11.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this now?" Atticus asked.

"Because you have a Pinkie Sense or gas." Cherry deadpanned.

"Thank you, Cherry." Atticus seemed to glare in annoyance which made her stick her tongue out at him before sticking his tongue back at her.

"You two are so much like siblings." Mo teased.

"We know." Atticus and Cherry shrugged.

* * *

The construction crews are on break as Claire and Owen get out of the car. Owen stares up at the towering walls, looking unconvinced and more than a little uneasy.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months," Claire told Owen. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program."

"Yep." Forte nodded.

Claire walks over to the flight up steps leading up to the observation tower. The others soon followed her up the stairs.

"Corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor." Claire continued.

"They're dinosaurs," Owen scoffed. "'Wow' enough."

'He has a point.' Forte thought to himself.

"Not according to our focus groups," Claire smirked to Owen. "The Indominus-Rex makes us relevant again."

This seemed to make Owen to chuckle at the name.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Claire explained. "You should hear a four-year-old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'."

"That's a tongue twister." Mo said.

"Can you say that word?" Cherry teased Simon as she carried him as he wasn't talkative for his age.

Simon responded by giving her a middle finger and a sharp glare.

"Simon!" Forte glared.

Simon glared back stoically and emotionlessly. They were soon in the observation room.

Supervisor Nick is sitting at his desk on his lunch break, munching a sandwich. Besides them, he's the only one present. Atticus began to look for the Indominus-Rex in the jungle through the glass. As before, he didn't see the I-Rex just the dense jungle of the paddock interior beyond the glass.

"Hmm... Where is she?" Atticus asked.

"What's this thing made of...?" Owen asked Claire.

The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is... Classified." Claire replied.

Atticus soon secretly used his X-Ray vision to see where the I-Rex was. Mo stood beside Atticus as he worked his magic. Atticus soon found the I-Rex, only she wasn't moving. He then pointed so that his wife could also see.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Mo suggested.

Atticus shook his head as he had a feeling this was I-Rex's plan, but didn't understood how.

"What's wrong with her then?" Mo asked in concern for the dinosaur.

"I don't know yet." Atticus said.

Mo looked worried and concerned about the dinosaur as her husband examined it. Claire seemed to try to find the I-Rex even tried to get its attention by tapping on the glass.

"D-Don't tap on the glass..." Cherry told her.

"It's not a fish." Claire replied with a small scoff.

"It's still not coming out." Forte said.

"Something must be wrong." Cherry sighed about the dinosaur.

"Check the sensors." Claire said.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asked.

"All its life." Claire replied.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?" Owen then asked.

"We can't exactly walk it." Claire shrugged.

"Yeah." Cherry said.

There's a rumbling noise outside and a huge crane lowers a hunk of beef down from above.

"Oh, great." Mo groaned about the hunk of beef.

"You feed it with that?" Forte asked Claire about the meat.

Claire soon groaned as they acted as though they knew better than she did. "Is there a problem?"

"Owen, mind explaining?" Forte asked.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen replied.

"Your raptors are born in captivity..." Claire retorted.

"With siblings," Owen replied. "They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

"That's right." Forte nodded.

"It's like when our kids were home-schooled," Atticus added, referring to himself and Mo. "Sure, they were home, but since they had each other, they weren't terribly alone, not to mention they met Tech and he became a great tutor for them while they temporarily moved to Acmetropolis."

"Tech would be an excellent college professor." Darla agreed as she felt the coyote was a better tutor for Eloise than Phillip was and it still gave her the freedom and luxury of not going to a public school.

"Where is she?" Cherry asked, referring to the I-Rex.

"What, is it in the basement?" Owen deadpanned to get back at Claire. "Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room."

"She was just here." Claire said.

"Check the infra-red sensors." Forte said.

Claire went to do just that.

* * *

It performs a scan of the jungle. After a moment it emits an annoyed buzzing sound and flashes the readout "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." The other computer screens arranged around the room begin beeping in alarm and they all show the same words. They're not detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus-Rex isn't showing up.

"Oh, shoot!" Owen said before going off to a far off window.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked before he saw what Owen saw and now knew what I-Rex's plan was.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nick remarked. "These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

"Then where could she be?" Mo asked.

Owen noticed a window and looked over to the others. "Were those claw marks always there?"

"What claw marks?" Cherry asked.

"Over there." Owen pointed out.

"You think it...?" Claire asked before she began to tremble out of fear as realization dawned upon her. "Oh, God!" she then ran off.

"We better go find out where she is." Mo said.

"She has an implant in her back!" Claire told the others while running off. "I can track it from the control room!"

"We'll go with you." Cherry said, referring to herself, Simon, Mo, Darla, and Viola.

Simon looked up to his mother stoically again with an angry glare in his eyes as always.

"I'll stay with you." Atticus said to Owen.

"Same here." Tech added.

"Oh, Tech." Viola bit her lip.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Tech assured her.

Viola frowned before she soon went off to let him do what he needed to do. The wall was soon shown with claw marks on it.

Claire is in her Mercedes racing back to the main area of the park, talking on her cell phone. "We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!" she then quickly alerted.

"We hope the kids are okay." Darla gulped.

"I'll get Ellis." Owen decided.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Owen went to do just that. Viola hated to be away from Tech, but it was for the best. Claire soon called the control room. Lowery and Vivian chatted with each other until their phone rang. They soon answered the phone call.

* * *

"Yeah, hello?" Lowery took the call.

 ** _"Lowery, get me coordinates on the Indominus."_ **Claire reported.

 ** _"And make it fast."_** Cherry added.

 ** _"It's urgent!"_ **Claire begged.

"Okay, yeah." Lowery replied before doing what was asked of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Meanwhile, with the others in the Indominus-Rex Padock...**_

There were razor sharp claw marks shown on the walls at the site. The group began to make their way to the claw marks. Owen reached out and touched the wall were the claw marks were.

"The wall's 40 feet high," Another man commented. "Do you really think she could have climbed out?"

"That depends." Tech said.

"On what?" The man asked.

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen replied.

"I just have a feeling that this might be a trap." Atticus said.

* * *

"Wait, what the hell?" Lowery's voice mumbled on the phone before speaking up. "It's in the cage."

"No, that's impossible, we were just there." Claire replied.

"Claire, I'm telling you, she's in the cage," Lowery stated. He and another member soon saw the group in the paddock. "W-Wait a sec... There are people in there..." He then said while on the phone with Claire.

"Get them out of there now!" Claire gasped, breathlessly. "NOW!"

"Paddock 11, this is Control," Vivian contacted. "You need to evacuate the containment area."

* * *

Though what the group heard was some static which wasn't good. The others cringed slightly from the staticky feedback.

 ** _"Paddock 11, do you copy?!"_** Vivian's voice panicked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" A worker asked.

 ** _"It's in the cage!"_ **Vivian panicked. **_"It's in there with you!"_**

"GO!" Owen said urgently.

"Now, now, now!" Atticus added.

They all ran quickly and far from the dinosaur. Nick was a bit out of shape, so he was slower than the others, he then stopped and turned the other way, and where that was his mistake. Owen, Ellis, Tech, and Atticus ran one way and the dinosaur was now right in front of them.

"Uh... This way!" Atticus said quickly before running one way.

Ellis was the unlucky one was the dinosaur grabbed him while they ran off.

"That's bad." Tech said.

Nick's scream was heard as he entered a code to escape from the dinosaur.

 **"SOMEBODY TALK TO ME!"** Claire demanded. **"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"**

"The door's closing!" Tech noticed the security door after Nick put in a code and ran inside to save himself.

The rest of the group soon ran and made it as the door almost closed. The dinosaur broke through the door, before getting stuck. Owen slid in underneath a nearby car with the others to avoid being seen by the dinosaur. The door began to sound like it was almost closing. The dinosaur snarled while looking around as the others hid under the car. Nick whimpered as he hid in front of one construction car while the dinosaur stalked around, but soon, the car was knocked out of the way, revealing him and the car crashed down in front of the others hiding. This would be the baddest news ever for Nick. Nick just sat there, but soon, the dinosaur bit down on him and began to eat him alive.

"Goodness Gracious..." Tech muttered, covering his eyes from that.

"We have to cover our scents." Atticus said.

"I got an idea." Owen said before taking out a knife and cut it against the tube in the car and it drenched them in oil.

"Ugh... Better than nothing, I guess." Atticus grimaced.

"You said it." Tech groaned.

The dinosaur soon stomped around, looking for more innocent prey. Owen flinched and sweated nervously as the dinosaur snarled hungrily. Eventually though, the dinosaur got bored and walked away from them.

"Whew." Tech sighed.

Atticus and Owen then relaxed once they were able to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire came into a room with some of the others while trying to look strong and calm, but inside, she was scared and worried. The others in the room soon looked at her.

"Everyone remain calm." Claire told them.

The radar was then shown with a bright red light symbolizing the danger.

"What do we do now?" Mo asked.

"The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence." Claire replied.

"Yeah, it's moving really fast." Lowery said.

"We have to do something to keep it from getting any closer." Viola said.

"This is control, put out a park-wide alert-" Vivian was about to say.

"Hang up the damn phone, please!" Masrani scolded.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information," Vivian said softly. "Everything is fine."

"What are you doing?!" Cherry glared at the man.

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly," Misrani told her. "The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

"You should put that on the new brochure," Cherry deadpanned. "Eventually one of these dinosaurs will go crazy and kill someone."

"She has a point." Lowery had to agree.

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction," Claire replied. "ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get-"

"Eaten?" Lowery asked for her.

"We have to kill that thing before this turns out just like the first Jurassic Park." Cherry said.

"Unpleasant childhood memories, huh?" Lowery asked.

"Unpleasant childhood memories..." Cherry repeated dully before yelling. "YOU LUNK HEAD, ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A CRAZY OLD MAN AND HIS THEME PARK **, WHAT DO _YOU_ THINK?!**"

"Cherry's right; we have to kill this Indominous-Rex before it kills someone." Mo told them.

Misrani looked to them and soon went to the ACU Headquarters as the men there were getting ready to move out.

"Did he not listen?" Viola asked.

"Apparently not..." Cherry muttered. "No one ever listens when it comes to Jurassic Park."

"Was it really that bad when you were a kid, Ms. Cherry?" Viola asked her.

"I felt like I was living in a nightmare..." Cherry shivered from the memories she had as a kid. "Just dinosaurs running loose... People getting eaten alive... Torn apart... It was quite a scary experience."

"And second and third times of experiencing the dinosaurs didn't help." Mo said.

"Ooh, you had to bring _that_ up..." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, I felt scared too," Mo replied. "I just kinda wish I could've been there the first time to help out... Especially with Atticus and you being scared, especially when you thought he was dead sometimes."

"I wasn't scared, I was just being brave for both of us." Cherry pouted like a child.

"Uh-huh." Mo smirked playfully.

"Hmph..." Cherry still pouted.

"I just hope the kids are all right..." Mo frowned.

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine, they're a lot smarter than we were at that age..." Cherry replied.

"Yes... Especially the twins, they're so much like their father." Mo agreed.

"We can only hope anyway..." Cherry said.

Mo sighed as that made her even more worried, but she tried to calm down.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the teenagers..._**

Felicity took deep breaths in and out to calm herself down a little. A herd of Gallimimus flock together with a Tour Jeep driving beside them with amused tourists looking ahead. Zach smirked to some of the girls on the monorail while Gray was sulking a little.

"Gray, you okay?" Marc asked him.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" Gray muttered about his and Zach's parents.

"What?" Zach looked to his brother. "Why would you say that?"

"Because they are." Gray sighed.

"How do you know?" Akito asked Gray.

"I just know..." Gray shook a little while wiping his eyes. "They get mail from two different lawyers."

"That's bad." Lee said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zach told his brother.

"I Googled..." Gray sniffled. "They're divorce lawyers."

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Zach told him. "I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced."

"But divorces are never easy." Vincent said.

Gray sniffled as he began to feel worse and even had a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey, knock it off," Zach told him. "You're gonna cry?"

Gray shook his head, but he soon broke down crying about his parents splitting up. Marc could tell how hard this was going to be on Gray.

"Comfort him." Felicity told Zach to be a good big brother.

"Uh... Look, you're gonna get two of everything, right?" Zach told his younger brother. "You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two-"

"I don't want two of everything!" Gray cried.

Lee could already tell that Zach's advice wasn't helping.

"Listen, Gray, I know you're upset, but it's going to be okay..." Estelle comforted.

"How would you know?" Gray pouted. "Are your parents divorced?"

"Well, no, but that's not a bad thing..." Estelle said as she comforted him the best way that she could. "You know, some parents, when they're angry, they get along much better when they don't live together. They don't fight all the time, and they can become better people, and much better parents for you. And sometimes they get back together. And sometimes they don't, dear. And if they don't, don't blame yourself. Just because they don't love each other anymore, doesn't mean that they don't love you. There are all sorts of different families, Gray. Some families have one mom, some families have one dad, or two families. And some children live with their uncle or aunt. Some live with their grandparents, and some children live with foster parents. And some live in separate homes, in separate neighborhoods, in different areas of the country; and they may not see each other for days, or weeks, months... Even years at a time. But if there's love, Gray... Those are the ties that bind, and you'll have a family in your heart, forever. You're going to be all right."

That seemed to help Gray calm down.

"Better?" Estelle asked.

"I guess so..." Gray replied softly before he looked back outside.

"It'll be okay." Marc smiled lightly.

Gray soon noticed something going on outside. The others tried to distract themselves as they rode the monorail.

"Try not to worry, Gray." Estelle said.

"It's not that... Something's going on out there." Gray said to her.

Estelle looked outside to where Gray had spotted something and had a bad feeling.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Owen soon came in with the others with him to see what was going on.

"I need to see a badge," A security guard demanded, but Owen ignored him. "Sir, I need to see a badge."

Atticus, Tech, and Forte also ignored the guard as they walked past him.

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen demanded. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction." Claire sighed.

"Were you not watching?" Owen glared. "She marked up that wall as distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"She was waiting for the opportunity to strike and we hand it to her." Forte added.

"Hold on," Claire replied. "We are talking about an animal here."

"A highly intelligent animal." Atticus clarified.

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian reported.

"We have to kill her before anyone else gets killed." Tech said.

Claire's face paled to that. Eventually, the girls reunited with their men.

"Oh, Tech, I was so worried," Viola cooed until she soon caught the scent of gasoline on him. "You smell like... Uh..." she then winced a little.

"We had to throw off our scent from the dinosaur." Tech explained.

"Well, that explains the smell." Viola said.

"Heh... Sorry about that." Tech smiled sheepishly to her.

"Well, those idiots at ACU are now in the zone." Cherry mumbled.

"What weapons are they loaded with?" Atticus asked.

"Those seem to be non-lethal..." Owen muttered from what he saw on the screen.

"We have $26 million invested in that asset," Misrani replied. "We can't just kill it."

"You want this to be a repeat of the first Jurassic Park?" Tech reminded.

Atticus let out a scream.'

"Atticus, Atticus, it's okay, it's okay!" Mo comforted her husband. "Though Misrani, Tech has a good point."

"It'll be fine." Misrani insisted.

One of the men soon gestured for the others to come over and he picked something up he found in the water.

"What is that?" Misrani asked out of disturbance.

"That dinosaur clawed out her tracking implant." Cherry said.

"How did it know to do that?" Claire asked.

"She remembered when they put it in." Owen deduced.

"But then, where is she?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Blood began to drop on one man like rain drops. He looked up to see a plant that was dripping with blood right above him. The other ACU people looked up and around and heard rustling in the bushes behind them which could not be a good sign, and where it was revealed to be the I-Rex as it had used camouflage to hide herself. The ACU people took out their weapons. The dinosaur soon grabbed the man who screamed before dropping him in the water and stomping on him from the shocks.

"Are those _TASERS_?!" Mo asked.

"Yep." Viola nodded.

The dinosaur snarled as the tasers shocked her. She then whacked her tail against a man, flinging him against a tree and she threw another man against a tree branch, killing him instantly. The screen showed the ACU members and their lifelines from the dinosaur, showing they were dying one-by-one, and where this was showing flashbacks to Atticus, Mo, and Cherry from their second time experiencing dinosaurs.

* * *

 _Cherry shivered nervously as she tried to keep calm._

 _"I think we're safe." Mo whispered._

 _"I hope so." Cherry whispered back._

 _There was then stomping heard of a car which made them all scream. The dinosaur glared down to the three of them with a loud, rumbling roar._

 _"Oh, dear..." Atticus gulped._

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were seen shivering, even right now in the present day, which worried the others since they knew more about Jurassic Park than anyone else in the room due to their experiences. The dinosaur soon grabbed a man with her mouth and began to eat him and the other workers in the ACU were panicking about being there.

"Evacuate the island." Tech told Claire.

"It would never reopen." Claire shook her head.

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all of this for the first time," Tech glared in anger. "She does not even know what she is! She will kill everything that moves!"

"Tech's right." Viola said.

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Misrani asked.

"They're right," Owen agreed with Tech and Viola. "She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here," Claire replied. "I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone."

"Do you want people to die?!" Darla glared.

"Ms. Fudo, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you or your family to be in here." Claire firmly told her.

"Dibe!" Darla glared as she took off.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo couldn't help but glare at Claire.

Even Owen was outraged and he came up to Misrani to speak with him. "I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that is no dinosaur."

Atticus knew exactly who to speak to. "Everyone, if you want, follow me, I have an idea." He told the others.

Most of the others then came to follow Atticus to see what he had in mind and went down the elevator. Claire thought of what Darla said and where she looked at how many people were in the island and thought about her nephews. The live count was still pretty big, but it was decreasing.

"Okay... I'm going to close everything North of the resort." Claire decided before Vivian alerted the others.

"This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in. This is a Phase One, real world. I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the teenagers..._**

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive?" Gray asked as Zach was looking at the girls in line from where they were now. "So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones-"

"Shut up." Zach told him.

Gray soon saw Zach was staring at a teenage girl and decided to ruin it.

"What do you think's gonna happen from you just staring at them?" He then asked his older brother out loud.

The teenage girls giggled to that and soon walked away.

"Thanks, man." Zach groaned.

"You're welcome." Gray smirked.

"You kinda had that coming." Marc also smirked at Zach.

"Oh, yeah?" Zach glared. "Well, what's your girlfriend like then, Red?"

"She wouldn't want me to state at other girls like how you were staring." Marc said.

"Enjoy the ride..." The vendor muttered as the girls went on the ride before the next one came up for the next people.

Zach and Gray then went to take their turn. After them, the rest of the group soon took their turns.

"Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride," The vendor told them as he helped them inside like in a regular amusement park or county fair. "Enjoy the ride," He soon got a phone call. "Hello?" He answered dully before looking a little anxious from the call. "Seriously?" he then hung up and looked to the people who were waiting for their turn. "Uh, sorry, folks, the ride's closed! Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail, and-"

The people ranted and complained out of anger and annoyance. And where being an employee, he didn't like the rants.

"Come on, guys, I just work here..." he sighed as they raised heck for him.

* * *

Atticus and the others were soon seen with Misrani as they made their way to Dr. Wu.

"That guy's still alive?" Cherry asked about Dr. Wu as she recognized him.

"Apparently so." Atticus replied.

They soon went to talk with Dr. Wu.

 ** _'Due to technical difficulties, all of our exhibits are now closed.'_** An automated voice said as Dr. Wu came out and locked a door.

Dr. Wu then looked over to see the group, recognizing some of them which was quite surprising after all these years, and once they were alone with him, it was safe for them to talk. "Look at how much you've grown." Dr. Wu said to Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"Cut the theatrics." Cherry glared.

"Tell us everything we need to know about the I-Rex." Atticus told Dr. Wu.

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic make-up." Dr. Wu replied.

"Well, we deserve to know." Misrani said.

"Modified animals are known to be unpredictable." Dr. Wu replied.

"It's killing people!" Cherry scolded the man.

"That's unfortunate..." Dr. Wu muttered.

"How was it able to camouflage itself?" Mo asked.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate," Dr. Wu explained. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how it was able to hide its heat temperature from infra red sensors." Atticus said.

Dr. Wu took a sip of his drink and his eyes widened to that. "Really?"

"Tell us, how is this possible?" Cherry demanded.

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output," Dr. Wu said as he stood up and came to another table. "We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate, but I never imagined-"

"This is Jurassic Park all over again." Cherry said.

"Who authorized you to do this?" Misrani asked Dr. Wu.

Dr. Wu turned around to him, honestly. " _You_ did."

"You what?!" Atticus, Mo, and Cherry glared at Misrani.

"Um..." Masrani soon looked nervous.

"Bigger... Scarier..." Dr. Wu continued. "Um, 'cooler' is the word I believe that he used in his memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits."

"Then explain how it was able to make us think it had escaped its paddock." Cherry said.

"What you're doing here... What you have done..." Masrani muttered to Dr. Wu before speaking up. "The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time."

"All of this exists because of me," Dr. Wu argued. "If I don't innovate, somebody else will."

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Atticus glared.

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Masrani told Dr. Wu firmly.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science." Dr. Wu replied.

"I always thought you were a nice man," Cherry glared towards the scientist. "But I guess I was wrong and I think a certain someone has the right to place you under arrest."

"Oh, but Cherry and Atticus, we are doing what we have done from the beginning," Dr. Wu told them. "Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But, Mr. Masrani, he didn't ask for reality, he asked for more teeth!"

"I NEVER ASKED FOR A MONSTER!" Masrani glared.

"Monster is a relative term," Dr. Wu clarified. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat."

Atticus soon placed handcuffs on Dr. Wu's wrists.

"Hey!" Dr. Wu glared.

"Henry Wu, you're under arrest..." Atticus glared back. "I should have my lawyer take a look at you as well."

"I agree." Mo said.

"All right, I'll shoot him a call." Atticus said before taking out his cell phone and contacted his lawyer, which was the one and only: Phoenix Wright.

"I just hope the kids are fine." Mo said.

"I hope so too, but I'm sure they're okay." Cherry said to her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

The kids rode around in their own rides as they explored Jurassic World, some took out their phones as they were getting a little bored.

"Where are they?" Marc groaned.

"This ride seems to keep going on and on..." Estelle sighed as she lay her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Maybe they're further down?" Akito said.

Everyone then took out their phones as this was the generation of social media to help them out a little.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Eloise pointed out. "Triceratops!"

Everyone then put their phones down and saw the three-horned dinosaurs up close.

"Amazing." Marc said.

It seemed a lot like the Land Before Time movie now as those types of dinosaurs surrounded them as they rode along the grounds.

"This is better than The Good Dinosaur movie." Estelle smiled.

"It sure is." Lee smiled back.

"It's even better than that old Dinosaur movie from Disney." Leon added as he looked with Eloise.

"Which one's that?" Eloise asked him.

"It has characters named Aladar and Zini... I kinda find it boring to be honest." Leon told her.

"How?" Eloise asked.

"Well, it's not very memorable, I mostly had to watch it when I was in boarding school for a project." Leon weakly chuckled.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Emi smiled.

The ride seemed to get faster as the dinosaurs ran. Emi yelped and fell onto Akito, but he hugged her and the two looked to each other before laughing. Then they soon heard a voice informing them that their ride was terminated due to technical malfunctions. Zach suddenly got a phone call from his aunt and answered it.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Technical difficulties..." Chip frowned. "This can't be good."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Akito said.

"Dude, off road." Zach smirked.

"But they told us to go back." Gray frowned.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Estelle said.

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience," Zach said before making their gyrosphere go into the forbidden gate. "Shh..."

The others began to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was wondering off as she was unable to get a hold of her nephews properly and began to get worried.

"Claire." Owen called to her.

Claire turned to him and came up to him. "I need you." she soon told him.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked her.

"I need your help," Claire frowned. "My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them-"

Owen stopped her before taking her to a spot to talk. "How old?" he then asked.

"The older one, he's high school age," Claire stammered. "The younger one, he's... He's a few years-"

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen asked.

"Cherry, quick, how old are Akito and Estelle?" Atticus quizzed.

"Aren't they like fourteen now?" Cherry asked, even she knew her nieces and nephews better than Claire did.

"Yes." Mo said in approval.

Claire soon got emotional since she didn't know much about Zach and Gray.

"We better go find them." Forte said.

"No help from Aunt of the Year over here." Cherry deadpanned about Claire.

They soon went with Owen.

"So, can you help us find our babies?" Cherry asked Owen.

"Well, do you know them better than Claire does over here?" Owen replied.

"Yes, we do." Atticus said.

"Well, you do seem to be better parents... Though, you, I'm not sure about." Owen said about Cherry.

"I have a good reason..." Cherry frowned, a little bitterly about why she wasn't as close to Felicity as Atticus and Mo were with their children.

"Can we focus on finding our children?!" Mo panicked.

"Come on then." Owen said as they went to go do just that before Mo could have a panic attack.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"No, no, bad idea, bad idea." Gray nervously told his brother as they rolled into the jungle.

"Great idea." Zach argued.

"No, _bad_ idea." Emi said.

"We're gonna get arrested," Gray frowned nervously. "They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet."

"That's being a little over dramatic." Eloise said.

"Yes, Eloise, if it's anything you're not, it's overly dramatic." Vincent teased.

"Very funny." Eloise rolled her ocean blue eyes.

"This is how I always imagined Tarzan's jungle would look." Akito said as he looked into the scenery.

"Why am I having a bad feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe because we were asked to go back?" Felicity replied.

"No, no, it's something else." Estelle said.

"There," Zach pointed out to a herd of dinosaurs together. "See, I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosauruses."

"Ugh, I can't stand it when someone my age improperly uses grammar..." Marc groaned.

"We shouldn't be here." Emi said.

"There's also five dinosaurs." Gray added.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? Look," Zach scoffed before counting out the prehistoric reptiles. "One, two, three, four."

"Five." Gray and Marc pointed out the dinosaur that was there, but it was a reflection that was right behind them.

"Don't look back... Don't be back..." Estelle's face paled.

Unfortunately, they all soon looked back. The dinosaur looked down to all of them and soon let out a loud roar. The teenagers panicked and the dinosaur kicked the gyrospear like a dodge ball and they were now rolling through the jungle.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

"I feeeeel siiiick!" Felicity cried out as they spun around rapidly.

"This can't get worse!" Chip yelped.

"Jenny, a-are you okay?" Vincent asked his girlfriend.

"I think so." Jenny replied, though a bit dizzy.

The anklyosauruses began to run from the new dinosaur. Estelle looked back in worry as Lee put his arm around her. Some of the anklyonsauruses had hit their gyrospheres, causing them to go for another dizzy spin. Some of the teenagers cupped their mouths as they felt their stomachs turn inside their bodies. Some of the others screamed and held onto their partners.

"It's all right, Eloise." Leon comforted the girl as she latched onto him, but he blushed when she did.

One of the anklyosauruses began to fight of the I-Rex. Estelle frowned, hating violence and leaned against Lee. Lee looked down to her and held her in his arm for protection and support.

"I want to go home." Estelle whimpered.

"That's a little hard to do since our gyrospheres are upside down." Akito said.

"I wish Daddy were here." Estelle frowned.

Lee hugged her comfortably as he wondered what they could do. The two dinosaurs roared and fought each other on the outside, and where it seemed the I-Rex was able to outsmart the Anklyosaurus. The girls seemed quite scared while the boys tried to stay brave.

"IT ATE ITS HEAD!" Marc yelped.

"Shh." The others told him.

Suddenly, someone's phone buzzed and it was Zach's.

"Come on... Come on..." Claire frowned as she used her phone while Owen drove them. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up..."

Zach began to try to get his phone.

Gray watched his brother until he looked forward and his eyes widened. "Zach!"

"I almost got it!" Zach strained.

"Zach!" Gray panicked.

"Yeah?" Zach replied.

"Look!" Gray gasped.

Zach soon looked and saw that his phone caught the I-Rex's attention. The dinosaur snarled and turned their gyrosphere around before thrashing a claw inside of it, shattering the glass. It then opened its mouth very wide and tried to eat while the brothers screamed and panicked for their lives.

"We've got to get out of here!" Chip panicked.

"Just how are we going to do that?!" Felicity asked him.

The I-Rex soon started to smash their gyrospheres open.

"Akito, I feel so scared!" Emi frowned with tears in her eyes.

Once the glass behind them broke, they escaped.

"Okay, move!" Akito told Emi so they could get out before anything else could happen. "Everyone, unhook your seat-belts!"

The others did just that and they leaped out of their gyrsopheres while the I-Rex attacked.

"Now, let's run!" Estelle yelped.

"GO!" Zach told his younger brother.

And with that, they all ran for their lives away from the dinosaur. The I-Rex roared while crushing the gyrosphere and soon chased them.

"What is that thing?!" Marc yelped.

"Uh, The Not-So-Good Dinosaur?" Jenny smiled nervously.

* * *

They all ran until they came to a ledge with a waterfall and suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Oh, come on!" Lee complained.

"What can we do?" Estelle shivered.

"We might have to jump." Felicity suggested.

"Yeah, since we have a meat-eating dinosaur right behind us." Chip said.

"I can't!" Gray yelped.

"Are you ready?" Zach asked his brother.

They soon jumped right off the ledge as the dinosaur nearly bit onto any of them, just missing them, but had taken Eloise's hair clip.

* * *

They all soon landed in the water bellow. The I-Rex snarled from the top, staring into the water. She soon roared as no one came up from the water and walked the other way just as they came up to the surface.

"Whew, she's gone." Eloise sighed.

"Eloise, are you okay?" Leon asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine... Thank you..." Eloise said in relief.

"Come on, let's get to shore then." Leon suggested.

They all soon got to shore and where they heard Zach and Gray laughing a little.

"Whoa, you have teeth?" Akito teased Zach. "I don't think I've seen you smile before."

"Well, that was pretty crazy." Zach said in between laughs.

"It sure was." Gray added.

Zach smiled and soon hugged his little brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient with me and helping me get back on my feet. This extended chapter goes out to all of you. There are a few Easter Eggs, see if you can find them and maybe, um, I'll get you a cookie?**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the others riding in the truck soon stopped in the middle of a field.

"Stay in the car." Owen told Claire before going out.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get killed." Tech added.

"After all, you don't know your nephews." Atticus muttered.

"I do so!" Claire pouted.

"Birthdays?" Atticus quizzed.

"Um... Uh..." Claire stammered.

"Cherry, when's Akito and Estelle's birthday?" Atticus asked.

"Isn't it Earth Day?" Cherry asked, though she was halfway listening.

"Correct." Atticus and Mo said.

"I wasn't really paying attention, sorry, did I miss something?" Cherry asked.

"Just the fact that you're a better aunt than Claire." Mo said.

Claire had to admit it, Cherry was a better aunt than her. Owen soon walked out with a gun and looked around for any dinosaurs as he wandered onto the field. He found a wounded brontosaurus with lots of cuts on its body and was lying down, possibly dead, but her eyes were halfway opened and she groaned as she looked miserable.

"Ooh, it's still alive..." Mo frowned for the poor dinosaur.

"The poor thing." Forte added.

Cherry rolled her eyes until she looked up from her book and she lowered it as even she looked like she felt sorry for the dinosaur. "I wonder what its meat tastes like?" she then thought out loud. She soon saw everyone looking at her, letting her know that she had said that out loud. She then sunk in her chair slightly for saying that.

"I'm going out there." Claire said as she opened the door.

"You sure?" Viola asked.

"No, but I'm going to anyway." Claire replied, trying to sound brave.

"Okay." Viola said.

Claire took a deep breath and soon went to go after Owen.

"There she goes, an innocent woman trying to save her nephews, I'll write that on her grave." Cherry said.

"Not funny." Atticus replied.

Claire soon came towards Owen as he checked on the dying dinosaur, and where she started to feel sorry for it. Owen did what he could to comfort the dinosaur. Claire soon knelt by and reached out to touch the dinosaur. Mo soon hugged Atticus with tears in her eyes. The brontosaurus looked at Claire while breathing slowly. Claire looked to it while looking at Owen as he tried to see what was wrong and if the dinosaur could make it alive. It seemed too late though. Mo whimpered slightly though while huddled to Atticus with tears in her eyes. One of her tears seemed to heal the Brontosaurus.

"Oh, don't cry, Mo..." Atticus soothed.

"I just hate seeing animals hurt..." Mo said through painful tears. "Why do some humans do that and get away with it?!"

"Uh, Mo?" Cherry spoke up after seeing what was happening the the Brontosaurus.

Mo wiped her eyes and looked over. "What?" She asked in misery.

Cherry pointed to the brontosaurus who seemed to be somehow healed.

"W-What...? But how...?" Mo stammered.

"Your tear." The brontosaurus told her.

"My tear...?" Mo repeated curiously.

"I guess it healed it... But... That defies a lot of science..." Tech said, a bit amazed.

"Yes..." Viola agreed. "Isn't that even biology license?"

"That must explain where Estelle gets her healing properties from." Cherry said.

"Uh, tell me, Mo, have your tears helped anyone in danger before?" Tech asked the woman as she wiped her tears away, though she still sniffled a little.

"It helped save one of the Planeteers." Mo said.

Atticus nodded to that in agreement and memory.

"You know, we've talked about our own abilities that our children picked up, especially when you guys faced WeatherVane." Mo said.

"Ah, yes..." Forte said as he remembered that.

Owen looked out, he then picked up his gun and moved away from the brontosaurus to continue exploring.

"No, not more dinosaurs!" Viola cried out as there were other brontosauruses who were also sick and dying.

"Mo, do you think you could heal them?" Tech asked her.

"Um... I suppose I could try..." Mo said softly.

"I know you can." Atticus said.

"Well, all right..." Mo sniffled as she wiped her eyes a little. "I just can't stand to see animals in pain."

"It _is_ quite depressing..." Cherry had to admit, though she spoke about true sadness and wasn't wallowing in the emotion like she usually does. "Maybe it's a nostalgia thing for me to see these dinosaurs like this from the first few times in Jurassic Park with the late Mr. Hammond."

"But it doesn't make sense; she didn't eat any of them." Tech said.

"It's killing for sport." Owen frowned.

"No!" Mo cried out in agony.

"That's terrible." Viola frowned.

"We better keep looking," Owen suggested. "Mrs. Fudo, do you think you can heal all these dinosaurs?"

"I'll try, Owen, I'll try." Mo nodded as she came towards the sick and dying brontosauruses.

"I hope the kids are having better luck than we are." Cherry said.

Forte put his arm around her for support and to his surprise, she actually allowed it.

"Come on, we better keep looking." Owen told the others.

* * *

They then went to explore more of the park to find any more dinosaurs or hopefully, the kids, and where they soon found the right place where the kids' gyrospheres were.

"My God..." Cherry muttered in slight shock and fear.

They heard a voice, but it wasn't any of their children.

"Oh, man, it's that idiot, Jimmy Fallon." Cherry groaned.

"Great." Forte added.

Cherry rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. Owen soon took a knife and cropped out a claw from the gyrosphere. Claire soon saw Zach's phone and panicked as she picked it up, but it seemed to be broken and shattered beyond repair.

"Hey, they made it out." Owen said, pointing with the claw as he saw footprints in the ground.

"They are our kids." Cherry said.

They followed the footprints and soon came to the waterfall where they stopped. Atticus looked down and bent up to pick up something that was pink.

"What is it, Atticus?" Viola asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is Eloise's hair clip." Atticus replied.

"Eloise's hair clip?!" Darla gasped.

"I'm sorry, Darla." Atticus frowned to his younger sister.

"Oh, my God, they jumped." Claire moaned.

"Brave kids." Owen commented.

"ZACH!" Claire soon called out. "GRAY!"

"Shh!" Atticus shushed her.

"Hey, I am not a damn animal!" Claire glared.

"Listen..." Atticus scolded. "Those kids are still alive, but neither of us will be if you continue to scream like that."

"He's right, you know." Owen agreed.

"If you keep screaming, then the I-Rex will know that her next snack is here." Mo whispered to Claire.

"So, you can pick up their scent, can't you?!" Claire whispered loudly to Owen. "I mean, track their footprints?"

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Owen told her.

"So then, what should we do?" Claire asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

"You get back, I'll find them." Owen suggested.

"You better do as he says, Claire." Darla whispered.

"I should help him find them." Claire whispered back.

"You'll last two minutes in there," Owen replied. "Less in those ridiculous shoes."

"He's not wrong." Mo replied.

Claire glared, she then straightened her outfit out a little bit to look like she could survive in the jungle.

Owen stared for a moment before speaking again, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm ready to go." Claire said.

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here: I'm in charge, you do everything I say, exactly as I say it." Owen commanded.

"Excuse me?" Claire glanced at him.

"Just relax..." Owen told her. "It's like taking a stroll through the woods."

"Except it's almost like a few million years ago." Viola said.

"Right, but let's not let that stop us." Owen said as he cocked his gun.

"So be it." Forte added.

"By the way, I twisted my ankle, so you're gonna have to carry me." Cherry said.

Forte groaned slightly and soon carried his wife bridal style as they walked off all together to find the missing kids. Owen looked back at the footprints of the dinosaur before following after them.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, as the teenagers explored..._**

The girls stayed close to their boyfriends as they explored the prehistoric jungle until Gray found something.

"What is it, Gray?" Emi asked.

"It seems to be a construction hat..." Gray replied, breathlessly.

Zach took it from him to take a look and looked around.

"It can't be that bad... I'm sure there's other people here..." Emi said.

A wild snake soon came out and attacked Emi, biting her arm which made her yell out. Akito's eyes widened, he then grabbed the snake, sucked the venom out of Emi's arm and spat it back into the snake, killing it instantly.

"Ugh... That was not cool..." Emi groaned about getting bitten.

"Here, let me get that..." Akito said before he ripped off his sleeves and wrapped them around her arm like a bandage, showing some of his muscles.

"Why did that snake bite me?" Emi asked while blushing.

"I don't know, but he's not gonna do it again." Akito said firmly about the snake, but smiling to her.

They soon all heard something and saw a beat down car that had an electric spark inside of it.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"Stay here." Zach told Gray, but his little brother followed him anyway.

The came towards the car as it had been horribly damaged.

"Whoa..." Marc said as he looked to it and looked around before finding a door not too far away, almost like a vault.

"What's that?" Zach wondered as they explored.

They walked towards the door, going up a few steps like the way to a temple. Lee opened the door, though it nearly broke off as it wasn't as heavy as it looked.

"This place looks kind of like from Dad's and Aunt Cherry's story." Vincent said.

"I'm scared again." Jenny frowned.

Vincent looked to her and stood close to her for comfort and support like a good boyfriend.

* * *

They then came into the chamber to explore it, and where one of them stepped on what looked like a banner.

"You still have those matches?" Zach asked his little brother.

"Here you go." Gray said as he gave them to him.

Zach soon lit a match against the bone he found and lit it like a torch so that they could explore.

"There should be some car batteries around here." Marc said.

"This is so freaky..." Emi said as she touched the walls. "This was once the building for Jurassic Park."

Gray stared at the dinosaur on the wall in his own shock as the older kids moved on without him.

"Gray!" Zach called to him.

Gray looked over and rushed to catch up with them.

"I think we found some other vehicles." Lee said.

"They're over 20 years old, I doubt we could drive them." Leon said.

"One of the batteries has to still be able to work." Estelle said.

"I think she might be right." Zach agreed.

"Thanks, Zach." Estelle smiled.

"Gray, you remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" Zach asked his brother.

"Yeah?" Gray replied after looking at the car.

"I know what to do." Zach told the others.

"Great." Marc said.

Zach soon told them what they had to do and they all listened carefully, and where they soon got what they needed to get.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Nanny looked quite exhausted and overwhelmed as she came into the control room.

"Every time this thing kills, it moves further South," Lowery said as he looked on the screen. "It's headed right for the park."

"Why would she come here?" Masrani wondered.

"She can sense thermal radiation," Vivian replied. "Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place."

"What in Lord's name is going on here and where is my little Eloise?!" Nanny demanded.

"Ma'am, please calm down." Masrani said.

A security guard came with Nanny as she looked quite, quite, quite outraged. "Hoskins." The guard introduced himself.

"I know who you are." Masrani said to him.

"Then you know why I'm here." Hoskins replied.

"Why is she here then?" Masrani asked about Nanny.

"I was on my way over and she persuaded me into bringing her along." Hoskins said before rubbing his arm as it was in slight pain.

"Eloise could be in danger!" Nanny told them.

"Let me handle this, Granny." Hoskins told the older woman.

Nanny glared slightly at the naming.

"I've been working here for two years on an application for those Raptors," Hoskins told Masrani. "They can hunt and kill that creature."

"But your program was to test their intelligence." Masrani retorted.

"Is this true?" Nanny asked Hoskins.

"Yeah, it was, and we did," Hoskins replied. "And in the process, we learned something: they follow orders," he then turned back to Masrani. "You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you."

"Let me be clear as I can," Masrani told him. "No velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island."

"I agree, agree, agree." Nanny said.

"You're out of your mind!" Hoskins laughed. "What are you gonna do with all these people? You got 20,000 people here. What are you going to do?"

"Find my Eloise..." Nanny demanded. "I've been watching her since she was a baby, and I promised I would never ever ever let anything happen to her!"

"We will do everything we can, ma'am." Masrani said.

"What are you gonna do with those people?" Hoskins asked. "They have no place to go! That thing is a killing machine! And it will not stop!"

This made Lowery and Vivian look over to Masrani, wondering what he would do.

"Okay, I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company." Masrani said to him.

Nanny had a bad feeling about Hoskins.

"Okay, Boss, what's your next move?" Hoskins asked his superior.

The question was soon answered by going outside and a helicopter was being loaded up.

"Sir, I can't get a hold of your instructor." Vivian said to Masrani.

"Never mind, he's likely caught up in the evacuation." Masrani said as he handed her his suit jacket.

"Sir, are you quite, quite, quite sure that this is smart?" Nanny asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Masrani replied as he took a helmet and climbed into the helicopter. "We don't need anyone else."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nanny said.

"You're not alone, Miss..." Vivian frowned. "This Eloise girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"She means the whole world to me..." Nanny told her. "I've been looking after her nearly a week after she was born. She even smiled to me when I first held her... I really hope she's all right out there."

"I'm sure she is." Vivian coaxed.

The two women soon hugged each other as the helicopter ventured off of the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the teenagers, Zach was finishing getting ready.

"Is it almost ready?" Emi asked.

"Should be just about done." Zach said.

Suddenly, everyone flinched once they heard a twig snap.

"N-Now, maybe it's just a wild Pokemon?" Emi smiled nervously.

"Please, let it be a wild Pokemon." Marc begged.

"Here, go take this," Zach said as he handed his brother a battery before walking off. "You're stronger than me."

"Is he?" Akito asked as he stood by the car hood.

"Well, I wanna make him feel important." Zach said.

"Ohh." Akito smiled as Emi went to check what stepped on a twig.

"I'll be right back." Emi told the others.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked her.

"I'm sure it's okay..." Emi said as she went to check it out.

Zach and Gray soon tested out the car and they were able to get it to work, so Zach decided to drive since he was old enough to. Emi began to pray that what ever stepped on the twig was a wild Pokemon. When she moved the bushes, nothing seemed to be there yet. Not even a wild Pokemon.

"Hurry back, Emi, Zach got the car to work!" Jenny's voice called out.

"Okay, coming!" Emi called back. She wondered what did the noise, but rushed back to the others.

"So, was it a Pokemon?" Vincent asked.

"Guess not..." Emi said. "I didn't really find anything... Zach, you do know how to drive, right?"

"Sure, I took a class." Zach smiled.

"Do you have your license?" Akito asked.

"Uh... Well..." Zach muttered. "I passed my test...?"

"How about the driving?" Felicity asked, suspiciously.

Zach smiled sheepishly to them. "Let's just go."

"We're going to die." Felicity sighed.

Zach soon drove them out of the zone and throughout the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, it seemed as though the adults could hear the car driving in the distance as they explored.

"Whoa... Talk about slight nostalgia..." Cherry said as she came to an official Jurassic Park jeep.

"Looks like it's been here for years." Viola said.

"Well, it _has_ been 20 years..." Cherry replied.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asked Claire as he found a jacket.

"Yeah..." Claire said as she explored with them. "That road goes straight back to the park."

"Well, let's hope we find them before the I-Rex finds them or us." Tech said.

"How did they even get one of these things started?" Viola wondered. "They're a couple of decades old!"

"Hmm..." Owen hummed as he explored the site.

Atticus walked before stepping on something with glass and looked down as they had cracked and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Cherry, I found your glasses..." he then said about one of the previous Jurassic Park adventures where she lost her glasses.

"Gee, thanks..." Cherry muttered as she picked up her old pair of glasses.

"Sorry." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

There were then loud footsteps which startled some of them. Everyone then ducked down and hid in front of the other car while looking out to see that they had company.

"Don't talk... Don't move... Don't blink... Don't breathe..." Cherry sounded scared again. "Don't even make a sound..."

The I-Rex sniffed around and looked around for her prey as they hid away, trying to stay motionless as statues. The car even creaked as the dinosaur explored and Claire seemed to cry, but didn't make a fuss over it. Once the dinosaur was gone, Owen looked over and grabbed his gun from the car. The I-Rex seemed to know they were there as its head came down the ceiling.

"Of course." Cherry deadpanned before they all rushed out of the way.

The dinosaur soon broke down the old room and chased after them as they began to run for their lives.

"Great, another dinosaur adventure." Cherry groaned.

"What did you expect when Drell called us?" Atticus replied.

"I still want him dead," Cherry muttered. "If we have to go through this again, I'm making him come with us! I don't care if he's centuries old, there's no way he could possibly stop a dinosaur!"

"I'd like to see that." Viola said.

"You're still mad about last time when he just dropped us off, aren't you?" Atticus asked.

"COWARD!" Cherry shook her fist with a glare about that time.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Lowery, we found her!" Claire called out as she had her phone out. "South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and The Aviary."

 ** _'Wait, are you following the dinosaur?'_** Lowery replied.

"Yes, get ACU out here," Claire told him as she ran with the others. "Real guns this time!"

"Yeah, and make it fast!" Viola added.

 ** _'ACU is airborne,'_** Lowery regretfully informed. ** _'They took the helicopter!'_**

"Who's flying it?" Claire seemed to scoff.

 ** _'If I say Mr. Masrani, will you be mad?'_ **Lowery replied.

"Wait, Masrani is piloting the helicopter?!" Viola panicked.

 ** _'I think I should hang up now.'_ **Lowery said nervously on the other end.

"That man is going to get himself killed." Cherry sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, the teenagers kept riding along with Gray during their escape. Zach wasn't that bad of a driver and the ride was actually fun, especially for Gray.

"Wahoo!" The girls cheered.

"Okay, Zach, this is actually pretty fun." Lee admitted with a laugh.

"Okay, that's it, we're safe now." Zach said as he drove with ease, though a bit faster than a normal speed limit.

"It should be easy from here." Marc said.

Gray turned around as he felt something and looked up into the sky. There was a swarm of pterodactyls flying after them.

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Marc sighed.

"Go, go, GO!" Gray urged Zach.

"How did they escape from their paddock?!" Emi panicked.

"Whoever broke it, I'm suing." Jenny threatened.

"Look, there's a gate!" Chip pointed out.

"We better tell them to open the gate!" Lee added.

" **OPEN THE GATE!** " Eloise called out as loud as she could as she saw two men there.

Zach honked the horn while they all called out to the men on duty.

" **OPEN THE STUPID GATE ALREADY!** " Emi screamed.

"That's a first..." One guard said to the other until they saw overhead that pterodactyls chased them.

* * *

 ** _'Attention Aviary Employees, there has been a containment breach.'_ **A man on the PA announced as the adults kept running while the staff panicked themselves.

"Oh, brother." Mo groaned.

"Hello?" Claire answered her phone.

 ** _'Claire, we spotted the kids on surveillance,'_ **Zara told her. ** _'They're approaching The West Gate. I'm headed there now.'_**

"Oh, thank goodness, Zara, please keep them safe and don't get caught by any pterodactyls." Mo told her as she heard that from the phone.

"Hey!" Owen called out to Claire as he took a motorbike. "Get on!"

Claire soon rushed to him and sat behind him, holding his shoulders as they rode off.

"Good for you guys, now what about us?" Cherry scoffed.

Atticus soon used his crystal power to make motorbikes for them as well.

"That'll work..." Viola said.

"Now, Viola, I may not know much about motorbikes, but I'm sure I can-" Tech was about to say until Viola suddenly was on the bike and put on a helmet, even now having her own leather jacket and revved the engine.

"Well? Come on!"

"Heh... Well, all right." Tech chuckled as he came to join her.

"This way we don't get left behind." Atticus said.

Everyone soon paired up and took the motorbikes to catch up with Owen and Claire.

* * *

An announcement was soon made for the guests to take shelter immediately as the pterodactyls caught up with them. The teenagers soon came through the gate and saw the chaos as the people ran around, screaming, and some were attacked by the flying dinosaurs.

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

An underwater dinosaur soon rose up and chomped onto a pterodactyl.

"Go, get inside, now!" Zach told his younger brother.

"All of us better get inside." Estelle said.

Claire, Owen, and the rest of the adults soon came off their motorbikes and rushed inside as the pterodactyls invaded. Owen and the other gunmen soon shot at the pterodactyls to bring them down from the sky.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire called out for her nephews.

"Akito! Estelle! Vincent! Emi! Eloise! Leon! Lee! Chip! Felicity!" Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Forte, Tech, and Viola called out.

Owen was soon tackled by a pterodactyl.

"Owen!" Viola squealed.

Owen struggled while trying to keep himself from getting bitten only for Claire to hit the pterodactyl with his gun once she had picked it up and once it came off of him, she then shot it dead.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach wondered.

"Claire, you actually saved him!" Cherry said in astonishment.

"Yeah... I did..." Claire panted before helping Owen stand up.

"That was amazing." Mo said.

Owen soon took Claire and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, then!" Forte said with wide eyes in his own shock.

Claire seemed to enjoy the kiss and even held Owen before looking over. "It's them!" she gasped. "Zach! Gray!" She soon rushed over to her nephews.

* * *

The other adults looked over and soon saw their children.

"Oh, Felicity, I was so worried." Cherry said, with tears as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother, I missed you..." Felicity whispered, crying herself as she hugged her mother back.

"Are you kids alright?" Mo asked the other teenagers.

"We're fine, Mom, really..." Estelle said softly.

"Are you guys okay?" Vincent asked.

"Just worried about you." Mo smiled to them, though had tears in her eyes.

"And who is that?" Emi asked while pointing at Owen.

"We work together." Claire said.

"Hey," Owen nodded his head before warning her. "We gotta go."

"Come on, come on." Claire told the group.

"You got it." The group said.

"You guys aren't hurt, right?" Viola asked.

"Nah, we did pretty okay, at least I think so." Marc smiled.

"Yeah, we really did." Lee nodded.

"All right, we can talk later, right now, we move." Atticus decided.

"Right, Dad!" Akito replied.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Claire said on the phone on the way back.

"Yeah!" Mo added.

 ** _'That's a bad idea,'_ **Lowery whispered. ** _'The board assigned emergency ops to iNGen's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge! And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus.'_**

"Wait, he's going to do what?!" Atticus exclaimed once he heard that.

"What does he mean 'use the Raptors'?" Claire wondered.

"Son of a bitch!" Owen glared.

The helicopter was then shown overhead them.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'." Gray told Owen.

"I suggest we run." Estelle said.

"Take the kids, get 'em some place safe." Owen advised.

The doors behind them soon thumped which scared off more people away from there.

"And we run now." Cherry said.

They all soon ran off the other way.

* * *

The group soon got into a car as other people ran from the pterodactyl attack and Owen took the driver's seat.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"Can't we stay with you guys?" Leon asked. "I'm feeling pretty scared."

"We are all never leaving you all as long as we live." Claire decided for all of them.

"I think except for you." Eloise muttered to Claire.

"We meant our own parents and him." Akito said while pointing to Owen.

"Yeah... Definitely him..." Claire then said softly.

"Sorry, but we just trust them more." Estelle said.

* * *

After a while, it was soon night time already.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry about what I said about not believing you in real live dinosaurs earlier." Marc said to his friends.

"It's okay." Akito said.

"Stay in the car, this won't take long." Cherry told the younger ones before getting out of the car with Claire and Owen to confront Hoskins.

"You got it." The teenagers said.

The adults soon came to the man with glares.

"Well, the mother hen has finally arrived-" Hoskins smirked only to get punched in the face by Owen.

"Ohh!" Zach and Gray oohed.

"Are you insane?!" Atticus glared at Hoskins.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals." Owen firmly added.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" Claire growled.

"Oh, Jesus!" Hoskins rolled his eyes. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?"

"You are seriously going to get more people killed." Cherry glared at him.

"It's not a mission, it's a field test." A man added.

"This is an iNGen situation now," Hoskins firmly told the others. "Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives," he then firmly turned to Owen. "No, better yet, how your animals saved lives."

 _'This man just won't give up.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry looked outraged, but the men did their best to hold her back.

"They've never been out of containment," The other man told Hoskins. "It's crazy!"

"Let's move it out!" Hoskins demanded before glaring to Owen and the others. "This is happening! With or without you."

"Fine, we're coming with." Atticus said.

 _'Let's just hope that Dr. Wu was lying to us about that last DNA that the I-Rex has.'_ Mo thought to herself.

* * *

 **Flashback to Dr. Wu under arrest...**

 _"You can't do this to me," Dr. Wu glared. "I demand a lawyer!"_

 _"Sorry, but no lawyer for you until you tell us everything about the I-Rex." Atticus smirked._

 _"I don't have to tell you anything," Dr. Wu glared. "I never liked you guys anyway, even when you were kids."_

 _"Yes, we can be rather annoying, but SPILL!" Cherry demanded._

 _"You better do it now or so help me, I will make your life a living nightmare." Mo glared at Dr. Wu with a combination of The Stare._

 _"What can you do?" Dr. Wu muttered._

 _"DO NOT! MESS! WITH A MAMA BEAR!" Mo snapped which actually startled some of the others. "NOW TELL US!"_

 _"Sheesh, Mo..." Atticus muttered as that even scared him a little._

 _"Fine, what do you want?" Dr. Wu glared._

 _"Tell us everything about what DNA you used to make the I-Rex." Mo told him._

 _"I already told you about the cuttlefish." Dr. Wu replied._

 _"Yes, yes, we heard all about the cuttlefish, tell us more." Cherry rolled her eyes._

 _"Well, she's also a hybrid," Dr. Wu replied. "Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus-rex, Velociraptor, Tree frog, Pit viper... I've been working on this for a long time now."_

 _"Wait, wait, wait, back up; did you say Velociraptor?" Atticus asked him._

 _"Why yes..." Dr. Wu replied. "I guess you remember the Velociraptors."_

 _"One nearly took my dad's head off!" Cherry snapped from memory._

 _"Cherry, please..." Atticus told her._

 _"What of it, Detective?" Dr. Wu mocked._

 _"You realize that the velociraptors are smarter than primates and humans, right?!" Atticus glared at Dr. Wu._

 _"Is that an issue?" Dr. Wu replied._

 _"With the velociraptor's smarts, she'll be able to out smart all of us and possibly find a way to order around the other dinosaurs!" Mo told him._

 _Dr. Wu went wide-eyed as he didn't think about that. "I didn't consider that..." he then said. "Is it too late to turn back?"_

 _"Uh... Yeah!" Cherry said, like an annoyed teenager._

 _"Oh, God, what have I done?!" Dr. Wu panicked._

 _"Let's just hope you're wrong about that last DNA because we have velociraptors that have been trained by a man." Cherry said._

 _"Is that right?" Dr. Wu replied._

 _"Yes, and you're still under arrest," Cherry glared before turning to Atticus. "He's still under arrest, right?"_

 _"Right." Atticus nodded._

 _"So you're still under arrest!" Cherry glared at Dr. Wu. "And how dare you use Velociraptor DNA! What are ya, stupid?!"_

 _"Cherry's not the best interrogator when she lets her ego get in the way..." Atticus muttered._

 _"Yeah... I think we'll leave that to Batman." Mo added._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Mo sighed before shaking chills around her body after learning about the Velociraptor DNA. They all met together with a map and Owen took charge.

"We know she's in Sector 5," Owen told the others as he pointed at the map. "This is a game we call Hide-and-Seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage."

"You heard the man." Tech said.

"Velociraptors are pack hunters," Owen continued. "They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Take a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please."

The raptors were caged and locked up with muzzles, almost like they were wild animals in Animal Control, and clearly didn't like the situation they were in. Atticus calmed down before trying to talk to the raptors.

"Better?" Mo asked.

Atticus nodded.

"So, Owen, tell us, who are the Raptors?" Mo smiled.

"Well, there's Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie." Owen listed.

"Are they all females?" Mo asked.

"Well, they all should be," Cherry replied. "Dr. Wu said himself on our first adventure that all dinosaurs in Jurassic Park are female."

Atticus soon decided to speak with the female Velociraptors. The others allowed him to.

"Um, hello there," Atticus smiled to one Velociraptor. "I'm Atticus Fudo."

The Velociraptor snarled to him.

"Now, now, there's no need to be angry or scared..." Atticus told the dinosaur.

"If it bites you, can I laugh?" Cherry teased.

"You can trust me; I'm not like Hoskins or his men." Atticus assured the dinosaur and where this time, he could understand what the three dinosaurs would say.

The Velociraptors looked to each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" The dinosaur he spoke to soon spoke back to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that the I-Rex who we're going to kill might have a trick up her sleeve, metaphorically speaking." Atticus told her.

"You're going to kill her?" The Velociraptor asked.

"Now, now, now, it's not for sport..." Atticus reassured.

Cherry soon walked over to see how this was going.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise you..." Atticus comforted while Cherry made goofy faces behind his back to make him seem weird and entertain the dinosaurs. "And I know that my best friend/sister figure is right behind me making weird faces to entertain you."

Cherry then stood innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

Atticus rolled his eyes before looking back. "Listen, um... What's your name?" he then asked.

"I'm Blue." The dinosaur said.

"Well, it's going to be okay, Blue, I'll make sure of it." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, you know you're okay for a human, me Echo, Delta, and Charlie only trust Alpha and his companion, but you seem trustworthy too." Blue said.

"Glad we could talk, Blue," Atticus smiled. "You can always trust me."

Cherry continued to do what what she was doing before.

"And if you don't stop, I'll do something." Atticus told her.

"Ooh, scary~..." Cherry teased.

Atticus soon looked at her with The Stare. Cherry hissed like a stereotypical vampire and shielded herself.

* * *

The teenagers and Gray soon came into the room to see what was going on, but were still behind the gates.

"Owen, are they safe?" Gray asked.

"No, they're not." Owen frowned.

"So, which one is the alpha?" Estelle asked.

"You're looking at him, girly." Owen smiled.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

Claire came to a van and opened the back door to find supplies. "See? Totally safe," She then told the teenagers and Gray. "All right, get in, come on. Get in there."

They soon got in the van.

"If you need me, I'll be right up front," Claire told them. "Just open that window, okay?"

"Okay." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Put your seat-belts on." Claire then told them.

"Yes, ma'am." Marc said.

"Um, they're aren't any..." Jenny said after a moment.

"Okay... So just... Hold hands." Claire said before shutting the doors on them.

"You heard her." Vincent said.

Gray then held out his hand to Zach. Claire took off her jacket and climbed to the driver's seat so that they could get moving.

"Um... Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asked nervously.

"Don't worry, besides, the only way is if one of the raptors goes rouge." Lee said.

Gray whimpered to that.

Zach looked to his little brother and softly called to him. "Hey... Do you remember that ghost at the old house?" he then asked, trying to help comfort him. "Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right?"

"You made a battle ax out of a ruler and a paper plate..." Gray softly remembered.

"Yeah," Zach smiled. "See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?"

Akito, Vincent, Lee, and Marc were proud of how much of a good brother Zach was being.

"But you're not always gonna be around." Gray frowned to his brother.

"Yeah... Well, hey... We're brothers, okay?" Zach comforted. "We'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what."

"No matter what?" Gray asked.

"No matter what." Zach promised before hugging him.

The rest of the group smiled at this touching moment.

* * *

Owen brought out a piece of a dinosaur they found it held it out so that the raptors could get a scent off of it, and where they were right as the raptors sniffed the piece, catching the scent.

"Okay, everyone, get into place." Tech said.

Everyone then did that, getting ready to go after the Indimous-Rex, all together.

"At least after this, no more Jurassic Park..." Cherry told herself as they got ready. "It's not like we're ever going to have to go through this again."

"Right." The others said.

Cherry glanced all around, she took off her glasses and then put on sunglasses just to look cool.

"Here we go!" A man called out.

There was then a buzzing heard, releasing the Velociraptors and they all went after them. They soon started to follow the Velociraptors. Claire watched this from her tablet with the machines hooked onto the Velociraptors. Zach and Gray soon opened the window so that they could see too, and where they had a perfect view from their spot. Owen managed to speed through, coming by the Velociraptors as they stampeded into the jungle.

"Your boyfriend's a bad ass." Zach told his aunt.

Claire didn't seem to mind about Owen being called her 'boyfriend'.

"Ugh, why did I come here again?" Cherry groaned to herself.

"Just hope that this is the last time we have to deal with Jurassic Park." Atticus told her.

"If it isn't, someone's gonna die." Cherry threatened.

This suddenly made everyone else nervous of the threat.

"They're slowing down." Tech alerted.

"Then she must be close." Viola said.

They all soon stopped once the Velociraptors stopped.

"Right here!" Echo called out.

The men soon got out of the van and cocked their guns, looking ready to fight like the SWAT Team. Cherry and Atticus soon loaded up their own guns and went to go with the men to confront the dinosaur, and where the area they went to almost looked empty.

"You know what? No, no, no," Claire said as she pulled the window to shut out the group behind her. "You guys are not gonna watch this. Keep the window closed."

"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.

The four Velociraptors stood together while the humans hid away with their weapons. Some of the guns pointed lasers with thudding footsteps in the background. Eventually, the Indomius-rex came out of hiding, growling at the Velociraptors. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry were the only ones that could understand what they were saying.

"Hey! Do _we_ insult _your_ mother?" Cherry glared.

The Indomius-Rex snarled and roared towards the smaller Velociraptors.

"What's she saying?" Viola asked.

"I think she just turned them against us." Tech said about Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Blue.

"She did and Wu was telling the truth about the Velociraptor DNA." Mo said.

"SHOOT!" Cherry told the others.

"As in right now!" Mo added.

Everyone who had guns then shot them at the Indomius-rex.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Cherry glared.

Mo cried out as she couldn't stand to watch the violence.

"KILL THE BEAST!" Cherry chanted as she shot. "KILL THE BEAST!"

The Indomius-Rex began to run off only to be shot with a flare which made her yell out and fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Cherry smirked.

The Indomius-Rex soon got up and continued stalking.

"KEEP SHOOTING!" Cherry demanded, and so they did.

The Indomius-Rex snarled as she went further into the jungle to avoid the humans.

"She's getting away!" Cherry told them.

"Watch your six." Owen warned the others as they went to follow the dinosaur.

"The raptors have a new alpha now!" Mo told them.

They held their guns close and moved beside the fire from their guns. The Raptors soon began to attack the humans back, and where most of the group was killed. Owen lurked further through the forest with the others who were still alive with him. One of the Raptors snarled and looked around as she seemed to be alone. Owen, of course, lowered his gun as he couldn't bring himself to shoot her, but a flare suddenly zipped by and exploded, pushing him back.

"Who fired that?!" Mo glared.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU SON OF A HAM SANDWICH!" Cherry demanded.

No one seemed to come out.

"Fine! If you don't wanna come out, I'm coming in!" Cherry glared as she stepped forward.

"Whoa." Viola said.

"I've never seen her so angry..." Mo commented.

"Huh, I have." Forte muttered.

"When?" Tech asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Forte sounded scared.

"I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AND I WANT TO KIIIILL YOU!" Cherry's voice called out as she looked around. "Who fired that stupid flare? I'm gonna snap their neck and drink the fluids..."

Another raptor snarled and roared in her face.

"Not the time." Cherry glared at the raptor.

The raptor looked to her and tried to roar again.

"I said NOT NOW." Cherry scolded.

The raptor then whimpered, a bit scared.

"Whoa." Viola gulped.

Cherry pushed the raptor aside and kept going.

"Cherry, make you should come back?" Atticus said, nervously.

"But someone shot that flare without warning us!" Cherry glared.

"I think you should still come back..." Atticus said.

"SO MAKE ME, MAGIC BOY!" Cherry challenged.

Forte soon slapped his wife to get her back to sense.

"Hey!" Cherry glared.

"You were scaring people..." Forte nervously told her.

"And that's different from every day?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I meant more than usual." Forte said.

Cherry just looked at him in silence.

"Blue, it's me, Atticus, I won't hurt you, remember?" Atticus frowned to the raptor who ran toward him and Mo.

Blue stopped in her tracks before sniffing him. Atticus held out his hand to the raptor, biting his lip. Blue sniffed his hand and looked up to Atticus briefly. Atticus hoped Blue remembered him. Blue looked up to Atticus and came closer.

"Thatta girl..." Atticus smiled. "See? We'll never hurt you."

"Atticus Fudo: Detective, Father, and Dinosaur Whisperer." Cherry muttered.

"You never told me us that the I-Rex was part Raptor." Blue said to Atticus.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted you to calm down and trust us..." Atticus said to her. "No one's gonna get hurt though."

"Oh, yeah?" Blue pouted. "Tell that to Delta!"

"I promise you; we'll find out who the idiot was that shot Delta without giving a warning." Atticus said.

"Promise?" Blue asked.

"I promise..." Atticus comforted.

* * *

Owen soon whistled to one of the raptors and got her to follow him as he rode off while this became more and more gruesome.

"Oh, my God..." Claire moaned.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray's voice asked.

"Please don't tell us that everyone's dead." Estelle's voice begged.

"No, no, no, everyone is fine." Claire replied.

"Don't lie to them!" Zach told her.

"They're scared," Claire defended. "It's okay to lie when people are scared!"

"She's right." Estelle nodded.

"I wanna go home." Gray sulked.

"Sweetheart, you will be okay, I promise..." Claire soothed. "Tomorrow, you'll be home, and your mother will never let me see you again."

Suddenly, a bloodied hand touched the window which startled them all. "GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" The man cried out before falling on the ground, dead.

"You heard him!" Marc told her.

Claire screamed at the blood and began to start the van.

"They're coming!" The man called out as he opened the van doors only to get attacked and mauled by another Raptor.

Claire panicked and soon drove off, making the man slide out and scream as the Raptor attacked him.

"Drive! Drive! Drive for our lives!" Marc screamed.

"Just hold on back there!" Claire called back as she drove.

Another Raptor crashed through the window and landed in her lap as she drove, but it soon fell out and hit the ground.

"What do we do? What do we do? **WHAT DO WE DO?!** " Felicity panicked as the raptor soon chased the van.

"Use an oxygen tank to slow it down?" Vincent shrugged.

"TRY ANYTHING!" Felicity cried out.

Chip soon hugged Felicity to calm her down as she looked scared to death.

"I got it!" Zach said as he rolled out an oxygen tank, but it missed the raptors. "Dang it..." he then muttered in defeat.

"What about these?" Gray asked as he pointed to the taser guns.

"Perfect." Akito smiled.

"Turn it on!" Gray frowned.

"I don't know how!" Zach replied.

"Oh, give me that." Jenny sighed and took the gun, turning it on, and soon shocked the raptor as she was about to jump into the van with them.

"Whoa." Vincent said.

"Are you kids okay?!" Claire called out.

"Did you see that?!" Zach replied.

"I can't wait to tell Mom!" Gray added.

"We can't wait to tell our parents!" The rest of the teenagers added.

"Oh, please, no, do not tell your parents about that, ever." Claire begged.

Akito took a look out and smiled. "It's Owen!"

Owen zipped over on his motorbike and rode beside the van. "We gotta get indoors, follow me!" he then told her before driving ahead of her.

"You heard him!" Mo added as the others followed them.

"Lowery, we're headed your way, call in a chopper." Claire said as she brought out her phone while driving.

They soon rushed back as quickly as they could. The raptors from before started to go after them. They went into the bushes before anywhere else. Mo looked behind her, but shrugged and looked back as they rode off with Owen taking the lead. They soon arrived back at Jurassic World.


	8. Chapter 8

Many people who survived the pterodactyl attacks were injured and being nursed and waited for their ferries so that they could leave Jurassic World for the nightmarish experience they were forced to endure until they could leave.

 ** _'Thank you for saving Jurassic World,'_ **A woman's voice on the PA said as they came in through the gates. ** _'We hope you enjoyed your adventure, don't forget to visit the gift shop, and remember, it's always Happy Hour at Margaritaville.'_**

"I could use one right about now." Cherry muttered.

"Why are we coming back here?" Vincent asked.

"We have to go into the control room." Claire said once she stopped the van and they rushed outside.

"Alright." Vincent said.

Cherry loaded her pistol and held it close, looking sharp and ready.

"You look like that Selene lady from Underworld, Aunt Cherry." Estelle commented.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie..." Cherry gave a small smile.

* * *

They made their way to the control room. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo passed by the statue of John Hammond and bowed their heads for a moment of silence for respect for the man, even though they weren't really fond of him their first time in Jurassic Park, but soon kept following the others. However, once they passed the laboratory, it was dark and empty.

"They evacuated the lab." Claire frowned.

"How did they do that while Dr. Wu was under arrest since his thumb print is the only way to get into their secret lab?" Mo asked Claire.

"Atticus, what kind of handcuffs did you put on Dr. Wu?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I didn't wanna hurt him, so normal ones..." Atticus said.

"YOU DIDN'T WANNA HURT HIM?!" Cherry snapped.

"Well, he didn't know that having raptor DNA would make the I-Rex smart." Atticus told her.

"You're a ruthless detective!" Cherry snapped. "Berate him! Punish him! Insult him!"

"I'm not Bullock..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Alright fine." Cherry groaned.

"I do wonder how he got out though..." Atticus narrowed his eyes as they came inside to explore.

There were dinosaur skeletons and models everywhere in the next room with many other reptiles on display. While they all looked at the sights and sounds, the door opened right behind them.

"Whoa." Akito said.

The men placed capsules into a cooler.

"What are you doing?" Claire whispered.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey." Hoskins huffed as he appeared.

"Where are you taking those capsules?" Mo asked him.

"None of your business." Hoskins glared which made Atticus glare because it was a shot at his wife.

"Where's Dr. Wu?!" Cherry added in slight annoyance. "Atticus arrested him!"

"Dr. Wu, he works for us." Hoskins informed.

"Tell us where he is." Viola said.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Hoskins glared.

Gray soon peeked out from behind the adults while looking at the computer. "That's not a real dinosaur..."

"No, it ain't, kid, but somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future," Hoskins replied. "Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced Military Technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see... Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn?" He then rhetorically asked.

The group didn't answer that question, already knowing it was rhetorical. Felicity was going to say something, but Cherry reminded her it was rhetorical question, so she refrained.

"Nature is just the gift that-" Hoskins was about to say until he saw a raptor come in which scared him. "OH, SHIT!"

The raptor snarled at him and came towards him like he was prey, but left the others alone.

"Which one is that?" Estelle whispered to her father.

"I think and hope it's Blue." Atticus whispered back.

"Easy, boy!" Hoskins panicked as the raptor growled at him. "Hey, hey, we're on the same side, right? Right?! Easy... I'm on your side..." he then held out his hand.

The Raptor tilted her head, but soon bit down on his hand and made him scream out of pain.

"Wait, wait, that's Charlie, and I think we need to run now." Mo said.

They soon rushed away as the raptor's tail knocked down the tables and blood splattered from Hoskin's body.

* * *

"This way, come on, come on!" Claire gasped as she turned Zach and Gray around.

The raptor soon came out and now chased after them as they passed something called the Holoscape which showed a different dinosaur which tricked the raptor as the group ran away. Once they came outside, the raptor realized the other dinosaur was a fake and of course, another raptor came out in front of them, and now they were surrounded.

"Oh, crud." Marc said.

"That's how it is, huh?" Owen frowned, he sounded a little sad about the raptors behaving like this.

"Delta is dead and you did nothing!" Blue roared as she came with Charlie and Echo.

"She does have a fair point." Cherry whispered.

Owen tried to comfort and calm Blue down who was angry with him.

"Easy... Easy..." Owen told the raptor and soon took the device off of her. "That's it..."

Blue soon calmed down, but the moment seemed to be ruined as the Indomius-Rex came back.

"Why are you not attacking?!" The bigger dinosaur glared at Blue, Echo, and Charlie.

Blue looked at Indomius-Rex before looking back at Owen. Owen gave a small smile to her.

Blue gave a small smile back before roaring. " **THIS IS MY FAMILY!** "

" **YOU DON'T _HAVE_ A FAMILY, TRAITOR!**" The Indomius-Rex glared and smacked her against the pillar.

"Blue!" Estelle cried out of worry.

"Now... Who do I start with...?" The Indomius-Rex glared down at the group.

"YOU DO NOT HURT BLUE!" Echo roared.

"She's done nothing to you!" Charlie added.

Owen soon whistled which allowed Echo and Charlie to attack the Indomius-Rex.

"Go, Echo! Go, Charlie!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

* * *

Felicity covered her eyes as she couldn't bear to watch. Everyone else soon ran for cover while Atticus, Cherry, and Owen shot at the bigger dinosaur.

"I wish there was something I could use to make weapons out of." Tech said.

"Nothing here but souvenirs." Leon frowned.

Gray soon counted to himself quietly before speaking. "We need more."

"More what?" Claire asked her younger nephew.

"Teeth," Gray stated. "We need more teeth."

"And we have just the second biggest dinosaur in its paddock right now." Estelle said.

Claire looked at them and soon brought out the First Aid Kit. "Okay, so you just wait here..." she then told the younger ones. "It's gonna be fine."

Zach and Gray nodded to their aunt. Claire nodded back and soon went out to carry out the plan. Viola began to pray that the plan would work. Owen hid behind the amber and seemed to panic as he saw Claire running while Charlie and Echo taunted the Indomius-Rex. Cherry narrowed her eyes as she began to shoot against the Indomius-Rex.

" **DIE!** " The Indomius-Rex bit onto Echo and threw her against an explosion.

Atticus began to become enraged at the Indominus-Rex as he looked ready to kill her.

"Suffer..." Cherry whispered before looking to Atticus and actually looked scared since he looked beyond anger. "Last time I saw that face, we were paying for Drell's windows."

The Indomius-Rex soon bit down on Charlie next and threw her while Owen ran as the amber shattered from the dinosaur's tail, and where that made Atticus even more angry.

"I'm just gonna go over there now..." Cherry smiled nervously before zipping off.

The kids looked surprised to see Cherry scared of someone else, but looked to Owen as he put his finger to his mouth to make sure they would keep quiet. They all then nodded out of fright. The Indomius-Rex lightly snarled as she came around to find someone before roaring and shaking the gift shop, making stuffed animals fall onto the others. Hearing the kids scream, especially his own children, caused Atticus to do anything to protect them.

"Daaaadddyyy!" Estelle cried out.

"I'm coming!" Atticus called back.

The Indomius-Rex stalked closer and closer only to be grabbed by her tail, and was soon being pulled back and away from them. The Indomius-Rex snarled and roared loudly at Atticus.

"Shut. UP!" Atticus glared.

The Indomius-Rex then lunged out to eat him alive. Atticus soon used his god power to make himself grow giant to make it an even fight. Estelle shivered nervously. Akito and Vincent frowned and did their best to comfort their sister as she was the youngest as Akito was the older twin. Atticus soon fought the Indomius-Rex like Hercules would fight any monster during his Seven Labors.

* * *

While they were fighting, Claire was now making her way to the T-Rex Paddock.

"Lowery, are you still there?!" Claire asked as she had a walkie-talkie out.

 ** _'Hey, where are you?'_ **Lowery replied.

"I need you to open Paddock 9!" Claire begged.

 ** _'Paddock 9? You kiddin'?'_ **Lowery asked like she was insane.

Claire soon arrived at Paddock 9 before looking at the security camera.

"SCARE _MY_ KIDS, WILL YOU?!" Atticus shouted which was rather chilling for some.

"Dammit, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life!" Claire demanded.

 ** _"Why do you have to make it personal?"_** Lowery asked as he looked into the security camera as she dropped the walkie-talkie and waited for the door to be open, and he soon opened the door after putting in the passcode.

And where Claire knew exactly how to get the T-Rex to follow her. The door slowly opened as she lit the flare. The T-Rex stomped outside as she seemed attracted to the flare and Claire soon ran with it, and where the T-Rex started to go after the flare and Claire.

* * *

"Daddy..." Estelle whimpered.

"It's okay, your dad's got this..." Lee comforted.

"Oh, Lee, I'm sorry!" Estelle cried out.

"For what?" Lee asked.

"I made you come here..." Estelle frowned. "Now you wanna break-up with me because this trip has been a nightmare!"

"Are you kidding, Estelle? No way," Lee assured her as he held her hands. "Listen, I don't care if this has been a nightmare, I love you."

"You mean you're not mad this trip got ruined?" Estelle frowned.

"Well, I am a little disappointed, but that would never make me stop loving you," Lee told her sincerely from his heart. "You're amazing and incredible."

"Aw, Lee." Estelle smiled.

Lee smiled back and the two shared a quick kiss on the lips before hugging. Akito kept a firm look on Lee, and Lee just smiled nervously and waved and Akito soon proudly smiled with a thumb's up. Lee gave him a thumb's up back.

"I-I'll make it up to you..." Estelle said. "Two weeks... No, three weeks... During summer vacation."

"Nonsense, you're just fine and always perfect to me." Lee soothed.

Akito soon felt something else big coming.

"You okay?" Leon asked him.

"Something's coming..." Akito whispered. "Something bigger... Stronger..."

"The T-Rex." The teenagers said.

* * *

Atticus glared down to the Indomius-Rex. The T-Rex came towards him and roared in his face, blowing his hair back and his hat off his head.

"You wanna fight off the I-Rex with me?" Atticus asked the king of the dinosaurs.

"If you think you can keep up." The T-Rex seemed to smirk at him.

"Oh, trust me, Old Fossil, I can keep up." Atticus smirked back.

"HEY!" The T-Rex snarled at the 'old fossil' comment.

"Sorry..." Atticus chuckled innocently.

Atticus soon came off of the I-Rex and the two dinosaurs roared to each other. They all then soon started to fight. Atticus stepped aside, but soon came in when it was absolutely necessary. The dinosaur fight was a combination of frightening and epic.

"Go, get out of here." Atticus told Claire while she still had time.

Claire nodded in agreement. Owen soon took the others to safety as the gift shop came crumbling down and he soon took Claire by her hand and ran with her.

"Give up?" The Indomius-Rex smirked as she held down the T-Rex.

"Never!" The T-Rex grunted.

"Goodbye then!" The Indomius-Rex snarled, about to bite down and kill the other dinosaur, but everyone then heard a distant growling.

Atticus knew exactly who that growling belonged to. Everyone then looked over as one of the Velociraptors dashed towards the bigger dinosaurs, but aimed for the Indimous-Rex.

"Ohoho, yes!" Akito beamed. "Go get 'em, Blue!"

The Indomius-Rex snarled and tried to get Blue off her back, but it was long enough for the T-Rex to come back up and now bite at the Indomius-Rex.

'Wahoo! They're winning!' Emi thought to herself, referring to Blue and the T-Rex.

Everyone soon ran out of the way again as the dinosaurs fought each other. Blue was thrown down, but refused to go down that easily. The fight continued on until the Indominus-Rex was close to where a certain undersea predator would be waiting.

"It's... It's a..." Jenny struggled. "Oh, what's that dinosaur's name again?"

"A Mosasaurus." Tech told her.

"Yeah, that one." Jenny nodded to him.

The three rexes continued to fight and the Indomius-Rex threw Blue aside again before falling against the gates, and where she was soon on the perfect spot.

Atticus soon shrunk back down and rushed to check on his family with a smile. Mo hugged him tight with tears running down her face.

"YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!" The Indimous-Rex snarled at the T-Rex and Blue after getting up again.

The Mosasaurus soon came up from the water and bit on The Indominus-Rex's neck, dragging her down.

"Oh, snap!" Cherry grinned while everyone else covered their eyes. "That is so awesome!"

The Indomius-Rex grunted and struggled only to be dragged into the water with the Mosasaurus.

"Wasn't that awesome, kids?!" Cherry grinned while the teenagers looked a little scarred for life. "Kids?"

* * *

They soon came out of hiding and met with the dinosaurs.

"Not bad for a small dinosaur..." The T-Rex said to Blue. "Maybe someday you can be great as even me."

The T-Rex soon went off on its own.

"Hey." Atticus said.

The T-Rex turned at him.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

The T-Rex simply nodded back with a gentle growl. Atticus nodded as he let the T-Rex soon go back. Blue watched the T-Rex leave and then looked over to Owen as he came towards her.

'Is he going to set her free?' Mo thought to herself.

Blue and Owen took a long look to each other. Blue gave a small look to Owen before she soon ran off the other way.

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

* * *

The others nodded and they soon went off once the chaos of Jurassic World seemed to come to an end.

"Nanny!" Eloise gasped.

"Oh, Eloise, thank goodness you're safe," Nanny cooed as she hugged the girl. "I was worried, worried, worried!"

"Uh, Nanny, I 'cawn't, cawn't, cawn't' breathe!" Eloise gasped from the hold.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, lovely..." Nanny cooed and soon let go of Eloise. "I was just so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too, Nanny," Eloise said softly. "I was all right though."

"That was the most death defying experience of our lives." Marc said.

The others had to agree.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Cherry replied as she could understand that based on childhood memories.

* * *

Everyone sat together while people who were severely injured received medical attention, and soon enough, Zach and Gray's parents arrived. Karen cried and rushed over.

"Oh, my God, it's your parents, it's your parents!" Claire told her nephews.

Zach and Gray soon stood up and came to their parents. Once she was close to her children, Karen hugged them.

"Are you okay?" Karen frowned. "Oh, baby..."

Scott joined his wife in hugging their sons tight. Karen soon let go and came to Claire and hugged her sister now. Owen was glad that everyone was alright. Claire looked over to Owen and soon went to him while Karen and Scott reunited with Zach and Gray.

 _'I can already tell those two are going to want to get back together.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Claire and Owen soon talked with each other and decided to maybe stick together in the future which gave the teenagers a knowing look, but this wouldn't be the last time they would experience dinosaurs.

* * *

Eventually, they were all going home and the teenagers fell asleep due to the excitement they had on their so-called vacation. Estelle and Lee smiled as they snuggled with each other and the others did with their respective significant other in the back on the ride home.

"Well, at least we don't have to go back to Jurassic Park again..." Cherry said.

"Yeah... About that..." Drell looked away.

"Oh, no... No, no, no, no, no." Cherry shook her head.

"Oh, yes," Drell mocked her with a small smirk. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes~"

"I am _never_ going back to that island!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, yes, you are..." Drell smirked.

" **NO! I AM NOT!** " Cherry yelled at him and soon tackled to him. "You here listen to me, you sadist! I am never going back to Jurassic Park ever again! I've already faced it four times and if I wanna deal with a 600 pound dinosaur, I'll come to _YOUR_ HOUSE!"

Drell soon looked terrified. Cherry then got up off of him.

"You know, if you did that as a kid, I'd probably send you to the moon..." Drell replied.

"I don't care!" Cherry snapped. "I'm not going back to Jurassic Park! You can't make me!"

'Okay, okay, you won't be involved." Drell said.

"There, now was that so hard?" Cherry replied.

"I'll just have your kids do it again." Drell said.

"GAH!" Cherry panicked. "No, no, that wasn't the deal! We are not doing this again!"

"No, no, I said I wouldn't let _you_ do this again." Drell smirked.

"You can't do this!" Cherry begged. "Why are you so mean?!"

"I'm not mean, I just love my job," Drell smirked. "Besides, it really will be the last time to that island."

"I wanna believe you, but I don't." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Drell replied.

Cherry was about to answer that question.

"Yes...?" Drell asked.

"Fine, the kids can go again, but you're watchin' 'em." Cherry smirked.

"Fine." Drell said.

Cherry then smirked.

"I'm a powerful warlock, not a babysitter..." Drell glared. "You're just lucky..." he then walked off and went back home.

Cherry stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry once he was gone.

* * *

Everyone soon got back to their homes. Simon soon came over.

"Oh, hey, Simon, where've you been?" Cherry asked.

Simon looked up, down, and all around, but shrugged in his usual silence. Cherry just patted him on the head.

* * *

At the Fudo house, Lee and Estelle sat on the porch swing together.

"That trip was sure an experience I'll never forget." Lee said.

"You sure you're not unhappy that it was a disaster?" Estelle frowned. "I just feel so bad for making us go through all that."

"Are you kidding?" Lee smiled. "I've been through many other dangers as a spy."

"Well, that's true..." Estelle smiled back, though a little sheepish. "I'm glad you got to come with us though."

"Me too." Lee smiled back.

"Especially since we got to spend that time together." Estelle blushed.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way..." Lee smiled to her.

The two soon held hands while sitting closer together and enjoying the sunset.

The End


End file.
